This Blood that Stains my Hands: Part One
by Anwa
Summary: She wasn't the prettiest, nor the most intelligent. She wasn't a warrior, but she wasn't a princess. She was just a girl. She spread her wings, and faltered but a second. Then she flew. LOC
1. Winds of Change

Things to know beforehand:  
  
A) I do not own LOTR's. I have no intention of typing that at the top of every chapter. Don't sue. I will win.  
  
B) For this you need to know (please don't say this is insulting your intelligence or anything if you already do, if it does I am sorry in advance) that Naneth means "Mother" and Atar means "Father"  
  
C) Flame me, I flame you. Got it?  
  
D) For any review, I always try and review one of your fics a soon as possible, please don't be insulted if it takes me awhile. Believe it or not, I do have a life.  
  
E) I am a horrible speller. Even with spell check I fail. Do not be afraid to send me corrections on my spelling, that would not be a "flame" in my mind  
  
Good now that I'm finished being a bitch, we can go on with a story!  
  
Time Period: Just before the first (The Fellowship, yes I am aware of the Hobbit, but I call that a prelude, not the first. If you choose to yell at me at this, please see letter C above) book/movie occurs. I tend to follow more of the movie line, just because it's easier on me to remember all of that stuff because we own the movies not the books. I was forced to borrow each one as I read them. Okay, I'm done ranting.  
  
Please enjoy and send me your comments and criticism (no I am not giving you permission to flame me)  
  
With Love (yes, believe it or not!),  
  
Arwen  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Our greatest glory is not never falling, but in rising every time we fall"  
-Confucius  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She wasn't the most beautiful of elven maidens, nor the most graceful. She wasn't the best cook, the best weaver, nor the best archer. She didn't have elves pinning after her, like some of the other she-elves in the village. To but it simply, she was just plain. But she didn't mind. Nessa had always hated being the elf whom everyone's attention is focused on, it fact she enjoyed her privacy. She enjoyed taking long walks through the woods alone, not that her parents found this acceptable and always punished her for doing so, but she still managed to walk through the woods every now and again. Not that she was a horrible child, in fact she loved her family, it was just that she wasn't like everyone else. She needed her space.  
  
Nessa had grown up in a small village on the outskirts of Rivendell, it wasn't a well known village, but it was home. Its traditional elven beauty surpassed that of any village Nessa had seen in her one thousand, two hundred, and twenty-seven years of being, not that she had been out of the village much. Her and her family lived in a small home, her mother maintained a large and lush garden around it, she had three younger sisters, and three brothers. One of her brothers was older then her, married, and had three little elflings of his own to deal with. The other two were younger then her, still elflings in their own right, her younger sisters as well. There was a large age gap in their family between her and her younger siblings, but she didn't mind. In fact she loved them dearly, but then again she loved children especially at the age they were at. They hadn't lost their innocence (A/N: NOT THAT! GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!). They did not understand the things that plagued this god- forsaken place called Middle Earth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nessa!" Her older brother, Aerandir, called to her. She lay on the soft grass on the hillside just a few yards from their home, it was her place of solitude.  
  
"Aerandir! It's good to see you! How was the hunt?"  
  
"There have been better, but it was worth it." He smiled at the memories of his younger brothers attempting to hunt properly. He wished Nessa could be there to see it, but he knew just as well as she did that their Atar would never allow her to do such a thing.  
  
"I'm sure Narie, will be glad to see you home in good health, your offspring have brought a plague to this household!" Nessa laughed, "they are like monsters! They must take after you!" Aerandir laughed,  
  
"Me! What about you! I seem to remember you being the little terrorist!"  
  
"I learned from you," Nessa smiled, "I have heard many stories from Naneth."  
  
"And what exactly did she tell you?" Aerandir laughed, taking a seat next to his sister. Nessa smoothed out her worn brown dress and turned to him,  
  
"Lets just say I know enough to sufficiently provide blackmail if I'm ever in need."  
  
"Atar would be so proud," Aerandir laughed, "and speaking of the little terrors, where are they?"  
  
"Narie is sleeping, I think this week has really worn her out, so Naneth and Altar took all of the remaining elflings to the city for the day so that Narie could rest a little."  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"I am, we were waiting for you to get back so that I could bring you, your wife, Enyd, Adan, and find them."  
  
"Alright, I go and wake Narie, no doubt she'll be in a foul mood, and we'll head out, I know how much you love Rivendell."  
  
"Thank-you," Nessa smiled, brightly, it seemed that her brother could eventually learn something, "I'll go and fetch Enyd and Adan, no doubt they're running around the house like wild beasts by now."  
  
"Actually last time I checked they were sleeping, I think it was too soon for us to bring them out hunting with me."  
  
"Hey, at least they can go out and not get into trouble." Nessa snapped at her brother.  
  
"Sorry, Ness, I forgot. I haven't lived here for awhile now, remember?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Aerandir smiled, and patted his baby sister on the back,  
  
"There's the Nessa I know!" Nessa smiled,  
  
"We better get moving, I want to be able to leave Rivendell this evening before nightfall, I hate being on the roads at night." Aerandir smiled and stood up, Nessa followed suit, and they walked into their somewhat small home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within the hour the group of elves had left their home, and headed towards the city of Rivendell. Nessa had placed her younger brothers, Enyd and Adan, on her horse, Anwa, and walked besides it slowly. Aerandir sat atop his horse, Ronyo, as his beloved wife, Narie, rested peacefully between his arms.  
  
"Nessa, are you sure you that you want to walk the distance to Rivendell? I mean, it may not be incredibly far or anything, but still it will take us a little over an hour to get there."  
  
"I'm fine, Aerandir, I like walking." Nessa frowned at her brother's question, she knew he meant no harm by it, it just sounded so much like what their Atar would say. Nessa was a she-elf therefore, she must be to weak to do anything on her own, besides that things that she-elves were supposed to do. Clean, take care of the elflings, cook, take care of the elflings, weave, take care of the elflings, and lets not forget, take care of the elflings. That was all she was expected to do in her life, produce and take care of elflings.  
  
She wasn't expected to do anything great, unlike the characters in stories. That is why she liked going to Rivendell so much, Lady Arwen would always read her a new story, no matter what troubles were about. She always took the time. It seemed that over time, her and Lady Arwen had formed a sort of bond, a respect for one another. Lady Arwen, when she could find the time, would read her stories and teach her to read, and in turn Nessa taught Lady Arwen archery. The best part about their friendship, was that only Lord Elrond knew of it, for her Altar would never approve of her doing such things. She-elves did not need to know how to read in his mind, all they were there for was to produce elflings and raise them.  
  
What fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within an hour, the group had reached the city of Rivendell. Aerandir, Narie, Adan, and Enyd had gone in search of the rest of their family, while Nessa had volunteered to take the horses to the stables. After she was done with that, she would go in search of Lady Arwen.  
  
The city of Rivendell seemed different now then all of the other times Nessa had been within its limits. It seemed more on edge. Then again, so did a lot of things these days. Nessa swiftly lead her horses to the stable, humming an old song as she went. She couldn't wait to find Lady Arwen, she couldn't wait for another adventure found within the pages of a book.  
  
"Hello, I am here to drop off these horses, we shall be picking one of them up again tonight, the other one will stay here." Nessa smiled and greeted a small stable boy waiting outside of the door. He took the reins of the horses, but he did not move, he just stared at her.  
  
"Before I can allow you to stay within the city, I must ask you a few questions first." The boy said sternly, holding the reins tightly in his hands, "do not take it personally, we must ask all of the visitors the same questions."  
  
Nessa nodded, "alright, if I must."  
  
"Where are you from?" The question was simple enough, Nessa just nodded and answered,  
  
"The villages outside of Rivendell."  
  
"What is your business here in Rivendell?" She could tell the questions were well rehearsed, as the boy said them without thinking for a moment and without emotion.  
  
"I am here with my family."  
  
"What is your business?" The boy repeated, Nessa raised her eyebrow,  
  
"To have fun," she said slowly trying to think of a way to phrase it better. The boy nodded,  
  
"What is your name?" Nessa frowned,  
  
"I personally do not enjoy giving out my name to strangers! I've already told you where I live, why I am here! Why do I need to tell you my name!"  
  
"I don't make the questions, I just ask them."  
  
"Well then, I refuse to answer."  
  
"Enjoy your trip home, and I hope you had an enjoyable experience in Rivendell, please due never come back." The boy smiled, handing the reins back to Nessa. She glared at the boy,  
  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT BECAUSE I WILL NOT GIVE MY NAME, YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT OF RIVENDELL!" She shouted at the boy, her hands fly up in the air.  
  
The boy nodded, "have a nice day!"  
  
"OVER A STUPID NAME!" This was definitely not one of Nessa's better days.  
  
"Give me your name or leave."  
  
She could feel herself shaking with anger at the stable boy. She really couldn't be mad at him, he was just doing his job, but still. Being kicked out of Rivendell because she would not give the stable boy her name.  
  
"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND" Unfortunately she was cut off from yelling at the boy, by none other then Lady Arwen herself.  
  
"She does not need to give her name, she is my guest." The Evenstar smiled sweetly, the boy sat at attention.  
  
"Yes, yes, Milady! My mistake!" He apologized, "it will never happen again."  
  
"I will be picking up the grayish one this evening, the brownish one belongs to my brother who has now taken up residence here." Nessa instructed the boy, he nodded in understanding.  
  
"What is your horse's name that you will be picking up?"  
  
"Anwa"  
  
"I'm sorry for your troubles milady," the boy apologized. Nessa could have sworn it was more of an apology to Lady Arwen, noting the glare in his eyes as he looked at her. What she wouldn't give to strange that boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within the hour, Nessa and Lady Arwen began their ritual. Lady Arwen had already chosen a book she knew Nessa would enjoy, and even had Nessa read a few passages. All in all, this hadn't turned out to be a bad day after all.  
  
Around dinnertime, Nessa headed to find her family again. No doubt they were starting to get worried by now. She hadn't seen them in over five hours. She found them waiting for her in the center of the city,  
  
"Nessa! Where were you!" Her Naneth scolded her, "we have been waiting for you for over twenty minutes!"  
  
"I am sorry, Naneth, lost track of time I suppose." She hung her head as if to say she was sorry, not that she was. She knew she was going to be late, but she had to find out what happened to the main character. This wasn't the first time she had been late meeting her family while in Rivendell.  
  
"Where do you always run off to when we are here anyways? You're always late getting back, and you never say anything of your day. Where do you go, Nessa?" Her Altar narrowed his eyes at her, Nessa smiled,  
  
"I walk through the gardens, Altar, you know how much I love nature." She smiled, it seemed that these days lying was becoming the only way of communication between her and her parents.  
  
He smiled, "I should have known, Nessa."  
  
She nodded and kept smiling, how she wished she could tell him the truth, but he would never understand why such things mattered. He himself had never learned to read.  
  
"Well, now that Nessa is finally here, I think its best we'd be going. It was nice seeing you again, Narie, Aerandir, Alassea, Vanya, and Cermie!" Her Altar smiled and waved goodbye to his eldest son and family. Everyone else soon followed suit, as they walked away from that family to the stables.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride home was slow. Night was starting to fall, she hated traveling at night. Her younger sister, Anca, slept silently in her arms as her horse trotted on. Behind her, her Naneth rode on their family's old horse, her other younger sister, Malwa, cradled carefully in her arms. Besides that horse, her Atar walked quietly, guiding the horse through the woods. Besides her father, her two younger brothers walked, eyes drooping, trying hard to stay open. She would have taken them up in her arms in a second, seeing as that they had been hunting the past few days, but her Atar would never allow that. Nor would he allow her to take their place. Walking besides the horse was a job for a male, so that they could protect the she-elves.  
  
Protect. Such a funny word.  
  
"Nessa, I will need to talk with you once we reach home, your Naneth and I have some important matters to discuss with you." Her Altar said to her, Nessa cringed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"What is it about, Altar?"  
  
"Do not worry, my little Nessa, you shall see." Her Naneth tired to reassure her, but something told her this wasn't right. That this would not end well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As usual, they reached their small home on top a hill within an hour. Nessa carried Anca upstairs, followed by her mother carrying Malwa. Soon afterwards, Enyd and Adan climbed up the ladder to the loft where they slept.  
  
Nessa's Naneth and Altar turned to her, and motioned her to have a seat at the large wooden table. She obeyed without question, her heart racing with the fear of what they wanted to discuss.  
  
"Nessa, you, like your brother before you, have grown up splendidly, I couldn't be prouder," her Altar smiled at her, as her Naneth just kept smiling and nodding her head at her.  
  
"Thank-you, Altar, but what is that important matter you wanted to discuss with me?"  
  
"I'm getting to it, little Nessa, you must learn to have patience one of these days," he smiled and continued, "you are one thousand, two hundred, and twenty-seven, well over the proper age."  
  
"Proper age for what?"  
  
"Marriage Nessa!" Her Naneth practically yelled at her daughter.  
  
Nessa's eyes bulged, "YOU WANT ME TO GET MARRIED!"  
  
Her Altar sighed, "yes, yes, that was the point I was getting too. It has all been arranged, you are to marry Oropher, you remember him, right?"  
  
Nessa could feel her blood boiling. She wasn't even keen on the idea of marrying someone she loved at the moment, but a loveless marriage! To Oropher none the less! She wanted to travel, more then just to Rivendell with her family. The furthest she had ever been from home alone was an old stump twenty minutes away from her house. She wanted to see the realms of men, she wanted to see other elven cities, to have her own adventure. She had always intended on finding someone that she truly loved someday, but not now. She only wanted to live life right now.  
  
"Nessa, are you feeling alright? I thought you would be excited!" Her Naneth smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"I will not marry." She said slowly and defiantly. Her Altar glared at her,  
  
"You will not disobey me. You will marry." He said just as defiantly as his daughter, "and you shall marry whomever I choose. It is my right as a father, we have already made arrangements with Oropher's parents. You shall marry two weeks from Thursday."  
  
Nessa did something she never thought she would ever do. Then again, she had never been so angry in all of her life. She stood up rapidly from her chair, and placed her face right next to her Altar's, glaring.  
  
"I will not marry." She repeated herself, with even more defiance.  
  
"Then you disgrace this family."  
  
She didn't back down, she wasn't about to give up her life, "I mean not to disgrace, Altar, I mean to stand up against something I believe is unjust. Just as you taught us."  
  
"Yes, I did teach you that, but this is not unjust. It is perfectly fair, we had decided, along with Oropher's parents, a long time ago that you were to marry him. And I stand by that decision."  
  
"As I stand by my decision."  
  
"NESSA!" Her Naneth scolded her, "you will not disobey us like this!"  
  
For the first time in her life, she hated her parents. Not the childish hate that will disappear in a few minutes, but such a strong, barbaric even, hate that she had ever experienced. And to her parents of all people.  
  
"You will not live under this roof, unless you follow my rules." Her Altar said his finial peace, "now go to bed, we shall finish this in the morning." And with that he took his wife's hand, and they left the small eating area. Nessa still stood, unable to calm herself.  
  
"No. We will finish this now."  
  
"What did you just say!" Nessa cringed at her father's words. This wasn't the first time he had ever raised her voice to her, but this time it sounded different. More violent. He let go of his wife's hand, and walked over to his daughter.  
  
"I said, we will finish this now."  
  
Her Altar raised his hand up and struck her hard on her cheek, hard. He drew blood. But she stood her ground. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do. Not now. Not ever.  
  
"Why do you still stand there!" Her Altar raised his hand again, preparing to strike. Nessa stood as still as a statue. "Answer me child!" He slapped her hard again. More blood came, she could see it on his hand.  
  
"Mantan, I think it is best we finish this in the morning." Her Naneth inched slowly to her, but Nessa did not move.  
  
"No, our daughter wants to finish this now, so we will finish this now." He said in an almost mocking tone. "Now, Nessa, be a sensible young she-elf, and marry Oropher."  
  
"I'd die first." Her Altar raised his hand again, slapping her hard. Even more blood. Her mother flinched, but Nessa still stood there.  
  
"Come to your senses child!"  
  
"I am already there!"  
  
Slap.  
  
More blood.  
  
It was getting harder and harder for Nessa not to burst out in tears. She wanted too, oh how she wanted to. But that would show her Altar that she was weak, right now she needed to show him her strength.  
  
"You shall obey my rules when you live under my roof!"  
  
"THEN I SHALL LEAVE!"  
  
"OH NO YOU WILL NOT! YOU'RE STILL A CHILD NESSA!"  
  
"I WILL NOT LIVE BY YOUR RULES, ALTAR!"  
  
He slapped her the hardest for that. His hand was beginning to become more and more red with her blood. "Then you are hereby banished from my household."  
  
Nessa gasped. She loved this house, the loved the people within it. She loved this village. She grew up here; she never had any intention of leaving it forever.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! GET!" He yelled at her like some scared dog. But then again, she felt like one. With tears ripping down her cheeks, and the stinging pain of an open wound on her cheek, she ran. She just grabbed her horse, and ran.  
  
She never looked back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Running Away

Heads up on the next chapter is going to be following Legolas, because I want to. Thanks to anyone who reviewed!  
  
And one more thing I have to make clear: I'm never consistent at making updates, partially because of my stupid english teacher (thank god I am switching out of her class next semester!) and having to read stupid Greek plays (like Oedipus the King) in one night. As much as I love Greek plays, and I have all the time the world to read them and fill out study guide about them. Yea, right. Okay, promise I'll stop ranting sooner or later about my english teacher (then again I don't have an art teacher or rant about, maybe I could move onto chem or something)  
  
With love,  
  
Arwen  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Nessa! Nessa! What happened!" Her eldest brother, Aerandir yelled at her when she showed up on his doorstep. Without a second though, he pulled her inside, and sat her down on one of the chairs in the eating area. He knew she hated traveling on the road at night, but why she was there was beyond him. She was crying and blood was still dripping from her bright red cheek.  
  
"Altar, Altar, he, he," she stuttered between her sobs, "I can't go back there, Aerandir!" She sobbed, Narie came to her side, and started to bandage her wound carefully. Nessa winced at the sudden stinging pain, but she didn't cry out.  
  
"It is all right, Nessa, I am sure Altar will understand, what ever you did, I'm sure he'll understand." He tried to reassure her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You don't understand, I'm not allowed to ever return!"  
  
"Calm down, Nessa, what do you mean?"  
  
"Altar wanted me to marry Oropher! He had it all arranged!"  
  
"What do you mean? Altar never arranged my marriage, why arrange yours?"  
  
"He said it had been decided a long time ago, and he was not going to go back on his decision. I have been banned, Aerandir! Banned! I have no other option!" Nessa cried out, sobbing into her hands. Narie rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her crying sister-in-law. She was shaking badly, she didn't even notice the stinging pain in her cheek any more.  
  
"Nessa, you know you cannot stay here for long. Altar will come looking for you, and if he finds you," her brother paused, not wanting to finish his sentence. He loved his Altar, but he also feared him, especially when enraged his Altar didn't always think straight.  
  
"But where can I go?" She looked up at him, her pale green eyes blood-shot from her tears.  
  
"Anywhere, you've always wanted to travel, Ness, here's your chance. Take it." He encouraged her, "just stay as far away as you can from Rivendell. He will always be watching."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
Aerandir just smiled and shook his head, "never."  
  
"Nessa, I might have an idea of a place where you could go. Its three-days travel from Rivendell, and its an Elvish settlement, I believe you would love it." Narie spoke up for the first time. She was a soft-spoken elf, kind and warm hearted, and never spoke unless what she had to say needed to be said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Mirkwood, you can retire there after your travels. The elves there have an appreciation for nature unlike any other settlement I have seen, and a library full of books." She smiled and laughed a little, "Lady Arwen visits often!"  
  
Nessa got wide-eyed, she thought only Lord Elrond knew her secret. Was it was obvious that she was lying? Of where she went during their frequent visits to Rivendell?  
  
"Do not worry little one, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Nessa, what is she talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, Aerandir, nothing that you need to know."  
  
"I thought spouses were not supposed to keep secrets from each other?" He said playfully, throwing an arm around his beloved wife.  
  
"But alas, sweetie, I have been sworn to secrecy!" She said over- dramatically, "now you wouldn't want to break the bonds of sisterhood, now would you?"  
  
Nessa laughed lightly, forgetting but a moment of her predicament. Aerandir and Narie just smiled, Aerandir rocking his wife slowly back and forth in his arms, and Narie stoking his hair lovingly. "Then it has been decided, I shall leave for Mirkwood in the morning. Maybe then I will be able to find a companion to travel with. I do love the idea of traveling, but I'd rather not be alone."  
  
Aerandir nodded his head, "be safe little sister."  
  
"And write as often as you can. I want to know everything of your travels."  
  
Nessa smiled, and wiped the last remnants of tears from her eyes. It seemed that she had finally finished the chapter to one part of her life, and was finally beginning a new chapter.  
  
She left the next morning, even before her brother and Narie awoke. All that was left behind was a simple note stating a thank-you for their hospitality. She re-bandaged her cheek, grabbed a small amount of food, and the items for changing her bandage if need be. Silently she climbed on Anwa, and took one last look on their welcoming home, "Thank-you dear brother, may the Valor always smile upon you." She whispered to herself, and began her journey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within four days Nessa had reached the large city of Mirkwood, hidden deep within a lush forest. She was in no hurry, she had taken time on her ride from Rivendell. She had the rest of eternity, she saw no need to tire her horse and get there in three days. The only problem now was what she was going to do now that she was in Mirkwood. She had to find some sort of shelter, the only problem was she didn't think she would have enough money for that and food. It was obvious she needed some sort of job, she just didn't know where to look.  
  
The main part of the city was filled with people hustling through the market place. Most on foot, so Nessa was easy to spot walking besides Anwa. She was in awe at the sight of the beautiful castle of Mirkwood, it was so much unlike Rivendell, but it had a beauty all of its own.  
  
She loved it within a second.  
  
The only problem was that it was getting dark, and she had no where to go. The castle looked inviting, but for sure she wasn't allowed in there, and there where many homes surrounding the small market place area, but she did not know anyone.  
  
That was the difference between Rivendell's beauty and the beauty of Mirkwood. She had friends and family to welcome her to Rivendell, and here, she was alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me sir, but is there an inn I might stay at?" She asked a vender standing next to her.  
  
"So, you are an outsider, huh? Should have known, well there really isn't any place to go, most folks stay with friends or family, either that or they are the guests of the King or his family."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you have a place to go, kid? I mean, I'm sure the King would take you in as a servant if you are really that desperate."  
  
"Where would I go if I was willing to become a servant for the King?"  
  
The vender shook his head and sighed, "You are that desperate, huh?"  
  
Nessa shook her head, "I really don't have anywhere else to go, compared to my other options it is like being Queen myself."  
  
"Where'd you run from, kid?"  
  
Nessa lowered her head, "I am not running from anything."  
  
The old vender smiled and shook his head, "I've seen a lot of elves like you, kid, and they are all runaways. I've heard all sorts of reasons why, but they all agree on one thing."  
  
"What is that, sir?"  
  
"They'd rather be a servant, then go back from where they came from."  
  
"Then I shall do well in a place like that."  
  
"Just let me warn you kid, its easy getting in, but hard to get out."  
  
Nessa lowered her head a little, "but where else would I go?"  
  
"Look kid, you can get a job anywhere else, just don't got to the palace. I've recommended a lot of good kids like you there, and I haven't seen a one of them yet. And I've lived here many years, I'm not going to make the same mistakes."  
  
"But sir, who else would give me a place to stay?"  
  
The vendor looked down for a moment, "I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind feeding another mouth, and we have some spare room,"  
  
"Sir, would you really do that for me?"  
  
"I want to set things right before I sail over, I've seen many kids just like you go to the palace thinking they can work there 'til they can get enough to stand on their own two feet, but none of them can ever leave. It's just like I've said, getting in is the easy part, it's just getting out."  
  
"I'll work as hard as I can, to repay you every penny!" She promised the vendor, he nodded.  
  
"My wife, Alassea, will be here soon, we can talk things over then."  
  
"Thank-you, sir, I don't know if I can ever repay your kindness to me."  
  
"The name's Mablung, you?"  
  
"Nessa, sir."  
  
"We have three little elflings to take care of, and I am sure my wife would appreciate the help with the elflings, they can be a lot to handle at sometimes."  
  
"Trust me, I have five younger siblings, and three nieces and nephews, this will be nothing compared to home."  
  
The vendor laughed, "I can see why you ran!"  
  
Nessa smiled, "they had nothing to do with it, I love them dearly, and will miss them."  
  
"Why did you run, kid?"  
  
Nessa sighed, "it's a long story."  
  
"I've got time, it's not like I'm going to die anytime soon."  
  
Nessa laughed, "true, very true. All right, you have made your point, I will tell you. My parents had arranged a marriage for me, and I refused to marry someone I did not love."  
  
"I can see, my parents probably would have done the same thing years ago if I hadn't found my wife. They didn't like the idea of me waiting forever for that perfect someone to come along."  
  
"I do not mind, and I would wait forever for that perfect someone. It means that much to me."  
  
"I'm glad there are still elves in the world like that."  
  
Nessa smiled, "one can live without marriage, but they cannot live without love."  
  
"Mablung! Trying to make a sale off this pretty young maiden, are we?" Alassea, Nessa assumed, walked up to the counter where Mablung was selling an assortment of items.  
  
"Ah, Alassea! Just the she-elf I wanted to see!"  
  
"Oh no, what have you done this time?" She glared at her husband, Nessa tired hard to hide her sudden onset of giggles.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing, just offering a struggling she-elf a job and maybe a home for a little while?" Mablung looked sheepishly at his wife, who smiled and just shook her head.  
  
"Couldn't send another one off to the castle, could we? Come deary, you're about the tenth runaway elf to stay at our household. This is no surprise to me."  
  
"Thank-you, both of you, for your kindness. I promise I will pay back every cent I owe you!"  
  
"It's alright, deary, my name is Alassea, you've already met my husband, and these our are three little monsters, also called elflings by those who have yet to experience their wrath."  
  
Nessa laughed, "you certainly should come by my old home sometime if you think three elflings are complete chaos!"  
  
"Why, how many brothers and sisters do you have?"  
  
"Five younger siblings, plus three nieces and nephews when my older brother visits with his family."  
  
Alassea laughed, "how do your parents manage!"  
  
"I have no idea," she smiled, "by the way my name is Nessa." She held out her hand and Alassea shook it firmly.  
  
"Come now, lets get you settled in! We can keep your horse right on our property, and we have an extra bedroom for when Mablung invites some runaway elf to stay with us." Alassea smiled sweetly at Nessa,  
  
"Again, I will try to repay you as well as I can for your hospitably!"  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, deary."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Enter the Elvish Prince

Okay here is the next chapter. Umm thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I believe I got back to everyone who did review, but if I haven't I'm sorry, and I'll be sure to review one of your fics soon.  
  
Attention Readers of my other fic: I know an update is long overdue, having some issues starting off the next chappy. You see my problem is that I am a perfectionist, and I felt bad about the last chapter because it kinda sucked so I'm trying to make it up to you with the chapter I'm working on now. Sorry about the delay, but I promise it will be up before this holiday break is over.  
  
Important to know for this chapter: IS TOLD FROM LEOLAS'S POV (no, it is not first person, but my personal version of it. I personally hate fist person, because most people can't do it right. There are exceptions to this though, like the book A Walk to Remember. My argument is if you can do it right and well, then do it because it can give a really personal touch to your fic, if not, then stick with third person tense because it is a lot easier to write with. To anyone who can write well in first, my congrats to you, and complete jealously. Okay, there is my non-English teacher rant for this chappy). AND THIS ALSO TAKES PLACE A FEW MONTHS AFTER NESSA FIRST CAME TO MIRKWOOD. Okay, I'm done now. At least for this chapter.  
  
Hope you like this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving! (FREE THE TURKEYS!)  
  
With Love,  
  
Arwen  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He wasn't like his siblings. His eldest sister, Tyalië, was now married to some distant prince named Meldon. She was about the sweetest elf, mortal, dwarf, hobbit, or even wizard that he had ever met in his life so far. In his one thousand, two hundred and thirty years he had never seen her once raise her voice, fight back, or even get into trouble for no good reason. Then again he had a terrible temper, was always reeking havoc within the Kingdom, usually with a certain pair of twins from Rivendell, and had a bad habit of disobeying his father. That was a hard act to follow, let alone compare to. On the other hand, his younger siblings Ñandelle, Manveru, and Nàmotur were like little angels, but then again they were all still elflings. They didn't know enough about the world to reek the kind of havoc that Legolas and his accomplices from Rivendell did on a weekly basis. Legolas was definitely the black sheep in his family, and yet he was the one who was supposed to take the throne when his father was to pass over the sea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked through the towns square, few maiden's noticing him, but he had gotten much wiser of how to deal with these maiden's, his strategy: Strength in numbers. At his side were his friends Nindo and Linnende, along with his youngest sister Ñandelle.  
  
"Legolas, where are we going?" Ñandelle pulled on the bottom of his tunic, and Legolas smiled. He lifted her up in the air, and carried her as he explained,  
  
"Well, little one, we are just going for a walk through the city. It gets rather boring up there all day, so we decided to go for a walk."  
  
"But won't Altar be mad at us for leaving?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "don't worry, little one. How about I buy you a new toy, or some flowers?"  
  
Ñandelle nodded and smiled, "would you!"  
  
"Nice, Legolas, bribing your own sister!" Linnende laughed. She was a definitely odd for a she-elf, she enjoyed things more that the males were traditionally interested in, and yet she was ten times more beautiful then the she-elves that spent at least ten hours of their day worrying about how they looked. That must have been why she was so beautiful, she had inner as well as exterior beauty.  
  
"I knew he always had it in him!" Nindo joked with his friend. He, the other hand, was not the most charming of all males. Although, he believed that in some way every she-elf in Middle Earth was attracted to him, and they had just yet to admit it publicly.  
  
Legolas just laughed "Now, lets have a look see, its seems that she-elf over there is selling toys and such, you want to go there, Ñandelle?"  
  
"Let's go!" She said excitedly, raising her hand in the air to push him along faster.  
  
Legolas smiled, as Linnende and Nindo followed whispering things into each other's ears. No doubt they were plotting some new scheme that would cost Legolas at least a week of freedom, that is if they got caught. These were the types of things that little ears should not hear, being that they may have little ears but they have rather large mouths.  
  
"Hello, how are you today?" Legolas greeted the she-elf standing behind the small table with an assortment of handmade toys.  
  
"I'm doing well, how about you? What can I help you two with?" She smiled sweetly, brushing her light hazel colored hair behind her ear.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Can I have that!" Ñandelle jumped up and down excitedly in his arms, Legolas laughed,  
  
"Is that toy for sale?" Legolas pointed to the toy wooden bow and arrows to the right of the she-elf.  
  
"No not that one! Those ones!" Ñandelle pointed to an actual bow, of wonderful craft, behind the she-elf. Linnende and Nindo burst out into laughter, the she-elf behind the counter just smiled,  
  
"I'm sorry little one, but that is my bow. I had just come from the archery practice fields, I did not have time to stop and drop them off at home. But I would gladly lend them to you sometime, how would that work?"  
  
"You mean you shoot arrows too! My big brother is the best archer in Middle Earth!" Nandelle said proudly, Legolas could feel himself turning red, but she she-elf just continued to smile cheerfully.  
  
"Oh really then, then I bet you would want him to teach you, huh? How about I lend you my bow, and your brother can teach you." She proposed, Legolas mouthed a thank-you to the she-elf as Ñandelle chanted happily about how she was going to become the better then Legolas someday.  
  
"How about you come by tomorrow morning, when the sun rises, and you can help me give little Ñandelle here lessons."  
  
"I would enjoy that. It has been a long time since I have been around little elflings such as your little sister. It would bring me such joy."  
  
"Then it is settled! I shall see you at first light tomorrow, on the practice fields!"  
  
"I shall be looking forward to it. And by the way, sir, what is your name? I do not believe I ever caught it."  
  
"Legolas, and this is Ñandelle." He stuck out his hand, and the she-elf shook it boldly, unknowing of his social status.  
  
"Nessa."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, as promised, the she-elf Legolas had been talking to in the marketplace was waiting for him and Ñandelle at the archery practice fields at first light. Instead of wearing her hair down like she had done the day before, she had it loosely tied in a low ponytail. The best part about it: she didn't know he was a prince. The day before she had addressed him as just another customer, no one special, if she had known she would have addressed him with more nobility then 'sir'.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas, Ñandelle!" She waved to them as they walked on to the field. Ñandelle ran over to Nessa,  
  
"Nessa!" she said happily giving her new friend a hug, the she-elf smiled,  
  
"How are you little one? Excited about your big day?" She said, kneeling down to be level with the elfling.  
  
"What big day?"  
  
"Why today! Isn't not everyday the best archer in all of Middle Earth teaches you the art of the bow!" Nessa said dramatically,  
  
Ñandelle smiled brightly, "But Linnende and Nindo said that the only reason Legolas was going to teach me was because he though you were beautiful."  
  
Nessa turned to Legolas who was frantically denying the entire ordeal from behind Ñandelle while turning a rather odd shade of red. She tried hard not the laugh, "I think that Linnende and Nindo were only kidding, little one."  
  
"So, shall we begin!" Legolas interrupted before anymore damage could be done. Ñandelle jumped up and down eagerly, and then he began the lesson.  
  
A few hours later, Ñandelle had finally worn herself out and the lesson ended. Legolas now cradled his little sister in his arms, as she slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Legolas asked Nessa, smiling.  
  
"I would love to, I just don't want to wake her."  
  
"Do not worry, she sleeps so hard I do not think even the end of the world would wake her while she slept." Legolas laughed,  
  
Nessa smiled brightly, "alright then, I would love to go on a walk with you, Legolas." With that the two elves began their walk, heading into the town's marketplace again. After a few moments of silence, Legolas finally spoke,  
  
"Tell me about yourself, Nessa, the only thing I know about you is your name. How did you get that nasty scar on your right cheek?"  
  
"You have a lot of questions, don't you?" Nessa laughed, "well I am from the villages on the outskirts of Rivendell, part of my family still lives there. I have a horse named Anwa, and I like to have stories read to me."  
  
"Why don't you read the stories yourself? I mean, you could always borrow one of the books in the library."  
  
"It is not that simple, I had been learning to read from Lady Arwen before I took my leave, but that was a few months ago. I haven't even seen a book in that time."  
  
"Well I can read, I would love to read you a book sometime."  
  
"What ones do you own?"  
  
Legolas frowned, "I read the books in the library."  
  
"In the palace? You have to be, well, not a peasant to borrow books from there!" Nessa blurted out, confused.  
  
"I know," Legolas sighed.  
  
Nessa watched him carefully, "well now that I have told you about myself, tell me about yourself. What are you hiding?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "what do you mean hiding?"  
  
"There is something you are not telling me, how come you can borrow books from the library? And who taught you to read? Most peasants cannot read, and the ones that can cannot read well."  
  
Legolas sighed, "you really want the truth?"  
  
Nessa nodded.  
  
"You are not going to change your opinion about me after I tell you?"  
  
Nessa nodded slowly, not understanding exactly what he was saying.  
  
"My full name is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, some refer to me as the best archer in Middle Earth, although I do not believe them myself. I was taught to read by my mother, who crossed over the sea a few years ago."  
  
Nessa's eyes widened, and she quickly bowed, "oh my lord! I am so sorry! I never meant to,"  
  
Legolas stopped her, "please, don't treat me any different then you did before."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you are a prince?"  
  
"Because I knew you would have treated me like you did just now."  
  
Nessa lowered her head, "would you still read me a story?" She asked hopefully, Legolas laughed,  
  
"You're just as bad as Ñandelle, you know that!" He smiled and then added, " and I would love to read a book to you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please send me your comments (aka REVIEW PLEASE!)  
  
Your criticism (no not flames), opinions, and praises (especially praises) are greatly need and appreciated.  
  
With Love, Arwen 


	4. Perfect Day

Nessa followed Legolas up into the grand castle, trying hard not to gape at its beauty. Ñandelle still slept soundly in her brother's arms; nothing was going to wake her up. Tyalië, Legolas's elder sister, stood talking to some handmaidens across the room.  
  
"Tyalië!"  
  
She turned, she had the same honey-blonde hair as Legolas, but hers was tied back gently in a long braid. She wore an elegant ruby red dress that was well fitted for her delicate form with long drooping sleeves. "Legolas! Where have you been! Altar was getting worried!" She scolded him,  
  
Legolas shook his head, "I told him I would be at the archery fields! Little Ñandelle here wanted to learn," he smiled and looked at his sleeping sister.  
  
"And who might this be?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Nessa who was trying to hide behind Legolas in desperate hopes that this she-elf wouldn't see her.  
  
"Tyalië meet Nessa, Nessa this is my elder sister Tyalië. She is visiting us for a little while because her husband is off on a hunting trip with a few companions."  
  
"Nice to meet you, milady," Nessa smiled, trying to be polite.  
  
Tyalië smiled broadly, "I guess Altar won't mind that you went to the archery fields this morning, seeing as how you met a she-elf there."  
  
Legolas's eyes got wide, "no! No! No! It's not like that Tyalië! She's just a friend!"  
  
Nessa raised an eyebrow as she watched the two siblings argue, well Tyalië teasing her younger brother and Legolas trying to deny everything.  
  
"Then why did you bring her here?"  
  
"We're going to the library to read."  
  
"And who's idea would that be?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"It was yours wasn't it! I cannot wait to tell Altar!"  
  
"It's not like that! You mustn't tell Altar!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Legolas sifted uncomfortably and leaned in close to his sister, "because she is a peasant, you know how Altar does not approve of me making friends with anyone with no status!" Legolas whispered to his sister.  
  
Tyalië frowned and nodded her head, "alright then, I shall not tell him," she sighed. "Here, hand me Ñandelle, I'll put her up in her room."  
  
"Thank-you!" Legolas aid quickly as he handed his younger sister to Tyalië.  
  
"And Legolas!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If Altar finds out, I cannot help you. You know this right?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "do not worry, I shall make sure that he thinks you knew nothing of this. No sense in dragging us both down, now is there?"  
  
Tyalië nodded and walked off.  
  
Nessa turned to face Legolas, "What was that all about?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "I'll tell you when we get to the library."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dodging several guards, Legolas finally showed Nessa the giant library. She walked inside in complete awe. This was ten times as large as Rivendell's library, with shelves that reached all the way to the high ceiling and lined the walls with only spaces for magnificent windows.  
  
"Do you like it?" Legolas asked timidly, "I mean I have never been to Rivendell's library, I would not know how it would compare."  
  
Nessa turned to face him, smiling, "this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." She walked closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, "thank-you, so much!"  
  
Legolas smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, "your more then welcome."  
  
She pulled away and began to look about the volumes among volumes of books stored in the library, "which one is your favorite?"  
  
Legolas walked over to a shelf adjacent from Nessa, and pulled out a worn copy of a book with red leather surrounding it, "this one, "Arrow through the Heart". My Naneth would read this to me over and over again," Legolas smiled at his fond memory of his Naneth, "I used to hate this story because she read it so often, now it's one of the only things I have left of her," he added on a sadder note then smiled, "I think you might enjoy it."  
  
Nessa smiled, "but before we read, do you mind telling me what you and your sister were discussing earlier. I have never been one to left in the dark for long."  
  
Legolas sighed, "it is a long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
Legolas paused, "my Altar is obsessed with trying to find me a bride," he sighed and shook his head slowly.  
  
Nessa frowned, "so?"  
  
"I have to marry and she-elf of status."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nosey one aren't we?"  
  
Nessa smiled and nodded, "but you did promise you would tell me. It's your own fault."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Altar loves seeing me talking with she-elves of status, in fact he encourages it, everyday actually," he sighed, "but he also believes I am wasting my time talking with a she-elf of no status."  
  
Nessa sighed, "oh."  
  
Legolas frowned, "but I disagree!" He added quickly.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "not the romantic type are we?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "Well, I do not have to read to you if I do not wish to," he teased.  
  
"Now that I think of it, you are completely wonderful elf. One of the best I have met in Mirkwood!"  
  
Legolas laughed, "shall we begin?" He asked, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Nessa smiled and sat down in the chair next to him,  
  
"Please do!"  
  
"All right then," He smiled and began to read the story. Nessa sat up straight, her mind focused solely on the poetic words forming the figures and shapes in her head into people and places. Wonderful places. Wizards and oracles. Mortals and elves. The world in books was so much more perfect then the world outside. Everyone received their happy ending.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"As he lay dying in her arms, he whispered his last words, 'I love you.' Her tears fell hysterically as she embraced him, 'I will always love you,' she whispered reassuringly as he died in her arms," Legolas took a deep breath, "the end."  
  
Nessa wiped her eyes clean, "that was beautiful."  
  
Legolas smiled, "I knew you would like it."  
  
Nessa looked out the window, and her eyes got wide, it was dark. Very dark. "Legolas! What time is it?"  
  
Legolas frowned, "I don't know, sometime past dinner I suppose."  
  
"Alassea and Mablung are going to have my head for this!" She yelled, jumping up.  
  
Legolas followed suit, "Huh?"  
  
"The elves I'm staying with! I told them I would be back well before dinner!"  
  
"Here, let take you home, I'll tell them what happened. They'll understand," Legolas tried to calm the frantic Nessa.  
  
She put a hand to her forehead, "I promised I'd watch the elflings tonight! Oh no!"  
  
"Nessa, breathe, just come with me. I'll get you home as quickly as possible."  
  
She nodded, "Thank-you, Legolas, for everything!" She said, "but I can make it home on my own. Besides won't your Altar wonder where you are?"  
  
"No, come on, I'll take you. My thank-you for helping out Ñandelle this morning."  
  
Nessa nodded, "you better know where you are going!"  
  
Legolas smiled, "trust me, sneaking out is my specialty!" He said with a devilish grin, grabbed her hand, and started out on a light run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within about fifteen minutes, Legolas and Nessa stood on the doorstep of Alassea and Mablung. They stood facing each other, panting from their quick run.  
  
"Thank-you, Legolas, I have had fun today. More than I have had in a long time." Nessa smiled, and started to push open the door.  
  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" Legolas asked quickly,  
  
Nessa turned to face him, smiling. "I would love to. What time shall I meet you?"  
  
"Same time as before?"  
  
Nessa frowned, "Would you mind terribly if I brought along three other elflings?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "I'm sure Ñandelle wouldn't mind a few playmates."  
  
"Then I shall see you tomorrow," she smiled, "goodnight, Legolas." She said as she walked through the door, and closed it behind her.  
  
Legolas stood on the doorstep for a moment, taking in everything that had happened to him in such a sort amount of time. He sighed heavily, and turned to head back to the castle with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He had never had such a perfect day like this before. 


	5. The Trouble with Elflings

Here's the next chapter in this fic. Hope you like.  
  
I just finished up 'As She Stands There Lonely' recently, so now my attention will be focused on finishing my other two fics in process (go figure, both LOTR's). There are no serious plans for a sequel yet (I have had the idea of following Legolas's and Anarya's time in Mirkwood together, but that's not for sure). Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed that fic and continues to review other fics of mine.  
  
Back to this fic, updates are coming slower because I have Midterms and such coming up (that and that fact that I am supposed to be Christmas shopping ::shudders::). Also I am taking a lot more time in the editing process then I did before, because I want this writing quality to be stronger then in my last fic (which by the way I thought the writing was crappy in). This is my way of making myself feel better and less like an idiot (which happens a lot).  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Nessa, where were you last night? You got in so late, I was getting worried!" Alassea scolded the she-elf like she was her own elfling.  
  
Nessa lowered her head a little, "sorry, Alassea, I just lost track of time." She smiled faintly, and lowered to head in order to escape suspicion.  
  
"Where were you all of yesterday anyways? I mean, leaving early and then coming back well after you promised you'd be home. This is not like the Nessa I came to know in these past few months."  
  
Nessa smiled, "it was nothing. I promise it will not happen again."  
  
"You are still avoiding my question, Nessa."  
  
"No I am not."  
  
"Then you will have no problem answer it, as long as you have nothing to hide."  
  
Nessa nodded uncertainly, not quite sure what to expect. "I suppose so."  
  
Alassea smiled, "now, tell me, where were you all of yesterday?"  
  
Nessa lowered her head, "I met someone," she whispered, hoping that would be enough for Alassea not to ask any more questions. It was going to be hard to explain to Alassea that she had been spending time with the Prince of Mirkwood. In her eyes it would not be correct. Legolas's father was not alone in thinking that elves should marry those of their own class.  
  
Alassea smiled even bigger, "and would this 'someone' happen to be of the male gender?"  
  
Nessa nodded slowly.  
  
"And would you be happening to be seeing him again soon?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Oh! Tell me! What is his name? How long have you known him? What is he like!" Alassea burst out with questions, as Nessa tried hard not to roll her eyes.  
  
"He's sweet."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I am supposed to be meeting him now, so if there are no more further delays," Nessa tried to move out the door.  
  
"Oh you cannot be seeing him today. You have to watch the elflings, remember?"  
  
Nessa nodded, "He has a little sister, darling little thing she is, we thought she could use some playmates so that she will not grow bored as easily."  
  
Alassea shook her head, "bring elflings along is not going to make it easy to start off a courting."  
  
Nessa shook her head, "it is nothing like that! We are just friends, nothing more."  
  
"Alright, just remember to bring the elflings back at a more proper time then when you arrived last night," Alassea stressed her words as she walked off into the cooking area.  
  
Nessa shook her head, and set off to find the three terrors otherwise known as elflings. "Kemen! Envenyala! Arnarmo! Are you three ready?"  
  
"Coming Nessa!" Envenyala, the youngest, called, as she walked gingerly over to the older she-elf.  
  
"Now for the other two," Nessa whispered to herself, this was going to be a challenge within itself.  
  
"Nessa! Arnarmo stole my sword!" Kemen yelled pointing at his older brother and holding up a broken half of a wooden toy sword.  
  
"No! You broke mine!" Arnarmo made his argument and justification all in one breath.  
  
Nessa shook her head and smiled, "Arnarmo, how about you give Kemen back his sword,"  
  
Arnarmo sighed, "but Nessa! That's not fair! He broke mine!"  
  
Nessa put a finger to her lips, "hush now, Arnarmo. How about I buy you a new sword to replace the old one."  
  
Arnarmo smiled wickedly, and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! How come Arnarmo gets a new sword, and I am stuck with this old one!"  
  
Nessa shook her head, "then I will buy you both new swords, of the finest wood so that they will not break."  
  
Kemen smiled defiantly and stood tall. Arnarmo just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Nessa, what about me? Can't I get a new toy too?" Envenyala tugged on Nessa's greenish skirt.  
  
Nessa shook her head, and swore she heard Alassea snort from across the room. With a quick glare at Alassea, she crouched down to the elflings level, "how about this instead, if you all behave today like I know you can, then I will buy each of you a new toy of your choice. Do you understand?"  
  
The elflings nodded excitedly, "anything we want!" They asked with equal excitement.  
  
Nessa nodded, "but only if you behave." She smiled and stood up, "now, we better get going, we have a bit of a walk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas!" Tyalië whispered to her younger brother.  
  
Legolas turned, "What is it?"  
  
She beckoned him closer, and Legolas followed with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" He repeated himself, now in a whisper.  
  
"You are not going to see the she-elf again, are you?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "yes, Ñandelle and I are meeting Nessa and her younger siblings today, why?"  
  
Tyalië sighed, "Legolas, you know Altar would not approve. He wants you to marry a she-elf of status, why bother spending all of this time with a she- elf of none?"  
  
Legolas frowned, "I know you mean well, but I enjoy spending time with her. I would rather be happy and have Altar disapprove of me, then be unhappy and have Altar approve of me."  
  
Tyalië frowned, "you know you cannot carry out this charade forever, Altar is going to notice, that is if by some rare chance little Ñandelle can keep quiet."  
  
Legolas sighed, "I know, but I enjoy spending time with Nessa. I would think that Altar would at least respect the fact that I am happy over the fact that Nessa is not a she-elf of status."  
  
Tyalië sighed, "alright, go. Just listen to me, just be friends and nothing more, things of this nature always become more complicated when Altar catches wind of them."  
  
Legolas smiled, "then he shall not ever hear of word of it," and he walked off picking little Ñandelle up along the way out the door.  
  
Tyalië shook her head, "I should not allow him, but I do not think I have ever seem him this happy before." She smiled, and walked off tending to the day's agenda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked through the marketplace, making his way to the archery fields once again. Ñandelle sat proudly in her brother's arms, carrying out her careful assignment of seeing if she could see Nessa through the crowd.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! I see her! Nessa!" She jumped up and down excitedly in his arms pointing to a she-elf just to the right of them a few feet.  
  
"Well then, little one, shall we go say hello?"  
  
Ñandelle nodded, as Legolas began to push his way through the crowd to where Nessa and three little elflings were standing.  
  
"Good morning, Nessa!" Ñandelle called out to her.  
  
Nessa turned around and smiled at the little elf perched in Legolas's arms, "Good morning, little one. How are you feeling today? Well, I hope."  
  
Ñandelle nodded, "yep! Legolas said we get to spend the entire day with you!"  
  
Nessa smiled, "well, I do have to get these little ones back around lunchtime," she pointed to the elflings, "This is Kemen, Envenyala, and Arnarmo, Ñandelle, I believe you all shall get along splendidly."  
  
Legolas nodded, "hello there, my name is Legolas, and your sister was kind enough to bring you along with her today so that Ñandelle would not grow bored." He introduced himself, smiling brightly.  
  
"Nessa isn't my sister," Kemen said innocently.  
  
Nessa shook her head, "I am staying with their family, their parents, Alassea and Mablung, were kind enough to take me in when I first came here a few months ago."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It is alright, really, a lot of elves think the same thing when they first meet us."  
  
"No they don't," Arnarmo matched the innocence of his elder brother.  
  
Kemen hit Arnarmo across the chest, "no, stupid! Nessa was just trying to make Mister Legolas feel better!"  
  
"Oh," Arnarmo frowned, hitting his brother back.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!"  
  
"You hit me!"  
  
Nessa frowned, "Kemen, Arnarmo," she said sharply, "I thought you both promised to behave today."  
  
"We're sorry Nessa," they said at the same time, gently lowering their heads to complete the act.  
  
"I am not mad at you, you just shouldn't go around hitting others and calling them names, alright?"  
  
Both nodded, giving each other a look in the eye promising the other that this battle was far from over.  
  
Nessa sighed, "well then."  
  
Legolas smiled, "you are bribing them with something aren't you?"  
  
Nessa laughed hesitantly, "now, why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Legolas always promises me toys if I behave! Right, big brother?" Ñandelle smiled, proving without doubt that little ones could not keep a secret if their life depended on it.  
  
Legolas laughed just as hesitantly as Nessa raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, Legolas? Is that what you were doing when I met you, bribing your sister? Now, that just is not right."  
  
"Mister Legolas," Envenyala tugged the top of his tunic.  
  
Legolas looked down to the little she-elf below him, "Yes?"  
  
"Whats courting?"  
  
Legolas frowned and looked hesitantly at Nessa, who was equally as confused. "Well little one, it is when two elves love each other very much and begin spending a lot of time with one another, and, hopefully if everything works out, the two elves become married."  
  
"Oh," Envenyala looked sadly over at Nessa, "Nessa you aren't going to leave us are you?"  
  
Nessa looked oddly at the little she-elf, "well little one, eventually I will, as will you someday leave your parents and brothers, but that day is far away from now," she reassured her, "why do you ask?"  
  
"Naneth said that Mister Legolas was courting you," she said innocently.  
  
Nessa's heart stopped and she turned a rather odd shade of red, "now, now,"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She just jumped to conclusions, that is all little one. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Ñandelle looked at Legolas, "but Linnende and Nindo said that you were courting Nessa too!"  
  
Legolas turned even redder then Nessa, as Kemen and Arnarmo broke out into a lovely rendition of 'Mister Legolas and Nessa sitting in a tree'.  
  
"I think we shall pay them a visit today," Legolas mumbled,  
  
Nessa nodded her head in agreement, "most defiantly. I would love to meet these two."  
  
****************************************************************************  
**  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. More are on there way soon, but as I said in my comments at the top, I do have a lot on my plate right now.  
  
Please Review...oh and ummm..MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
With Love,  
  
Arwen 


	6. Warnings

Here are the long awaited comments to all of your reviews! Sorry it took me so long to get these up! I really do love you guys, I'm just slow!  
  
*Judy Greenleaf: No idea if Arwen is older/younger/the same age as our hot elf friend. Also I love getting reviews! They make me happy! Thanks for being so supportive! (PS: Simple Plan and Good Charlotte rocks!)  
  
*Cherryfaerie: Linnende and Nindo are Legolas friends  
  
*French Pony: Wala! Slow down there! You have to work with me on a number of things, like the slapping, and the portrayal of the elves. I do know that the character of her father is completely opposite of what Tolkien portrayed them as, but I needed to give my character a reason to snap (I had to get her to Mirkwood somehow)-hence the sexist father. And the villages, well I really don't like placing my characters in the city that they spend all of their time in..they have to get there somehow. Something has to drive them there. The villages, because I wanted Nessa to be more of an outsider then she already was. The villages are completely fictional, but in my defense they are just outside of Rivendell, not apart of Rivendell.  
  
By having the stable boy asking questions, therefore catching Nessa off guard, I wanted to show the sort of paranoid mindset just before the Fellowship of the Ring occurs. This is my way of doing just hinting, but not all out screaming it at the reader.  
  
I also wanted the character of Nessa to be less of a feminist then my previous characters had been. If you hadn't noticed, I am a big fan of the female characters that kick ass, and refuse to write a damsel in distress story. I tried a less feminist approach, but as you know.A LEPORD CANNOT CHANGE IT'S SPOTS!  
  
I'm sorry that you that my writing quality went down a notch in the past few chapters, but I promise I'll work harder at my edits the next time.  
  
*Star 67: Have you not read any of my other fics! OF COURSE THIS IS A LEGOMANCE! I am addicted to writing those! I don't care if people hate 'em! I can't get enough of 'em!  
  
Thanks to others who gave completely positive reviews with no questions in them for me to answer! Sorry I never really did this within the fic in my other stories (I used to post them in my bio page..because let's face it: I am a completely boring person. No one wants to hear about me and my pathetic life).  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, Nessa was forced to bring home Kemen, Envenyala, and Arnarmo, who were all sporting a brand-new toy of their choice, to a very excited Alassea. Legolas followed hesitantly behind, Nessa had seemed a bit worried when Legolas suggested that Ñandelle and him could come with her to drop the elflings off for lunch, but he was not going to press the matter.  
  
"Nessa!" Alassea walked out the front door step, "I was wondering when I should be expecting you!"  
  
"I promised I would have the little ones back at a descent time, and here they are just in time for lunch! And now, I'd best be off so you can eat your lunch!" Nessa smiled, trying to run before Alassea got a good look of Legolas. No doubt she would recognize the crown prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Why must you always be in such a hurry, Nessa? Now, let me talk to your friend here," she smiled pushing Nessa aside.  
  
"No! No! Really, we must be going!"  
  
"Stop this nonsense, Nessa, I just want to meet him! Why all the fuss?" Alassea hushed the younger she-elf, finally getting a full look at Legolas.  
  
Legolas gulped noticeably, as he tried to hide behind little Ñandelle, who had once again found herself cradled comfortably in Legolas's arms.  
  
"Hello there! My name is Alassea!" She smiled brightly, studying the elf before her. Within moments she knew exactly who it was. "Oh! I be begging your pardon! I did not realize it was you, my lord!" She apologized quickly, taking a small bow.  
  
Kemen, Envenyala, and Arnarmo gave each other strange looks. Kemen and Arnarmo forgetting about their feud of whose sword was better, and Envenyala forgetting what game she was playing with her new doll. All of them stared wide-eyed at the elf they had just spent the morning with.  
  
"Why's Naneth calling Mister Legolas that?" Envenyala broke the uncomfortable silence the group had just plunged into.  
  
"Hush now, little one, these matters are for adults. How about you three head inside, your Naneth will be in a moments time," Nessa whispered to them, but none of the elflings budged.  
  
"Nessa's right, you three head inside now, this is a matter between adults."  
  
"Can Ñandelle come too?" Kemen asked, "it's not fair if she gets to see, and we can't."  
  
"Oh can I, Legolas?" Ñandelle asked hopefully, turning to face her elder brother.  
  
"If Lady Alassea says you can," Legolas nodded at the she-elf before him.  
  
"Can I?" Ñandelle asked politely.  
  
Alassea nodded her head, "Of course little one," she turned to Legolas, "and please my lord, just call me Alassea. I am not a noble, therefore I shall not be treated with such high regards."  
  
Ñandelle jumped out of Legolas's arms and ran inside with the other elflings.  
  
"If that is what you wished to be called, I cannot refuse it," Legolas sighed.  
  
"Nessa, why didn't you tell me you were spending time with the prince?" Alassea scolded the younger she-elf. Things of this nature were usually shared as soon as possible, and just here Nessa was trying to hide it.  
  
She lowered her head, "I was not sure if you would approve, Alassea, I mean, him being royalty and all."  
  
Alassea shook her head, "I am not your Naneth, therefore I am not obliged to tell you what to do."  
  
Nessa nodded slowly, not really understanding the elder she-elf's feeling on the matter.  
  
"Just let me say one thing right here and right now," she sighed, "just stay friends like you are now. You and Prince Legolas starting a courting, things like that just aren't done. Do it for your sakes, if not mine. Things always become more complicated when others catch wind of them."  
  
Legolas stepped in, "Alassea, with all due respect, I know that you are just saying what is best for us. Right now we are just friends, but you yourself know that elves only love once, and being denied that love can rip an elf into two."  
  
"As long as you do not know of that love, my lord, then it shall not destroy you."  
  
"Please, just call me Legolas."  
  
"That would not be my place, my lord."  
  
Legolas sighed, "as you wish."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Nessa walked away from the small home in silence together. They would be back later to pick up little Ñandelle sometime before supper.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily, "I do not understand why everyone makes such a fuss over this."  
  
"It is because you are a prince, Legolas, you are supposed to fall in love with a princess," Nessa lowered her head, "and I am no princess."  
  
Legolas smiled, "no, I am an elf who is supposed to fall in love with a beautiful she-elf. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Nessa smiled at him, "I just don't want any one else to be mad at me anymore. One would think I would have learned my lesson the first time."  
  
Legolas laughed gently, "what do you mean, 'the first time'? Is this not the first time you have gone against what others have said?"  
  
Nessa lowered her head, "and I paid for it dearly."  
  
Legolas stopped laughing, and turned to face her. He placed his hand underneath her chin, and raised her face back up, confused as to what she meant by it all. "Is that how you received this?" He practically whispered, running a smooth hand over her scared cheek, "you never did tell me how it happened."  
  
Nessa placed a hand on top of his, pulling it down off of her cheek. "Maybe I have not told you, because you would not believe."  
  
Legolas looked at her serious expression, confused again as to what she meant. "Will you ever tell me how it happened?" He asked hopefully, grinning.  
  
Nessa smiled, "maybe someday, if your lucky."  
  
Legolas laughed, "I'll hold you to that."  
  
Legolas and Nessa started walking again, now in a comfortable silence. It was nice for a change not to have an elfling to tend to, or the constant annoyance of someone always watching them as they walked.  
  
"So what is next on the agenda?" Nessa smiled.  
  
"Would you like to pay Linnende and Nindo a little visit?"  
  
"I would love too," she laughed, "but first," she added sheepishly, "would you read me another book?"  
  
Legolas turned and faced her, holding back his laughter. He nodded, "of course, we just might have to use a slightly different entrance then before," he warned her. She was not the only one receiving warnings to just stay as friends, and his Atar would defiantly have his hide for spending such great amounts of time with a peasant, let alone exposing little Ñandelle to such foolishness.  
  
Nessa cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, "what do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see," he smiled, grabbing her hand and walking off in a slightly different direction then where they had come from before.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sorry this chapter was so sort! I promise I will make it up to you guys sooner or later! It just seemed right to end it there, with a little bit of a cliffy, but not so much as to warrant complaining about.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are my heroes!  
  
With Love,  
  
Arwen 


	7. What Love Is

Here we go, the next chappy! Hope you like it! This one focuses a lot on Legolas's older sister (Tyalië) in the second half, and her feelings about it all. But never fear, Legolas and Nessa are present in the first half!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
********************************************  
  
"Err-Legolas, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are we going through the servants entrance?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "nobody uses it but the servants, so it is the perfect entrance and exit for all my affairs."  
  
Nessa raised her eyebrows, "your affairs?"  
  
"Yes, like stealing wine, creating havoc, sneaking in and out, that sort of thing."  
  
Nessa laughed, "why do I believe this!"  
  
He smiled, "because you know it's true."  
  
Legolas led Nessa through a series of passageways and back entrances, she assumed it must have taken him years to figure out where everything went to. But the reward would have been worth all of the effort just to be able to sneak through the gigantic castle unnoticed, by at least anyone who would bother reporting the prince's activities.  
  
"It's just a little further now," Legolas smiled, still dragging Nessa by the hand through the back way of the castle.  
  
Nessa just smiled and shook her head slightly, Legolas must have had a lot of free time as an elfling, she mused.  
  
"Okay here we are!" He pushed open a dusty old door that looked nothing of importance, much the opposite of the grand library on the other side.  
  
Nessa stood stunned for a moment, "how many places can you go through that back way?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "I'll never tell," he laughed.  
  
Nessa rolled her eyes, "so what is the story for today?" She meandered her way around the room, taking her time to look all around her for that perfect book.  
  
Legolas followed behind her closely, "what would you like to hear about? Action? Adventure? Maybe a touch of romance?"  
  
Nessa smiled, "I want to hear your favorite book," she turned and faced him, "last time I heard your Naneth's favorite, how about yours? I mean, we are on this getting to know each other spree are we not?"  
  
Legolas turned and looked around him for a moment, trying to decide which book he would rather read to her. His fingers traced the bindings of the books lightly, as he took into account all the events of each story that he had read over the years, trying to find the perfect one.  
  
His fingers stopped on one reddish colored book, he pointed, "this one," he stated simply, "it is about a group of companions, all different in their own respects, but at the same time have one common goal. It is about how this group of unlikely companions not only meet, but build a strong friendship," he explained.  
  
Nessa smiled, "it sounds wonderful, what is it called?"  
  
"Where the Heart is," Legolas took the book off the shelf, "I hope you like it, there is only a little bit of romance, unlike the book we read last. It is mostly an adventure."  
  
Nessa shook her head, "I love all types of books, I do not understand why elves limit themselves to only one kind, they are truly missing out."  
  
Legolas smiled, "shall we?"  
  
"We shall!"  
  
He took her hand, and led her over to the same table they had read at before. Nessa sat besides him, dying in her anticipation, as Legolas began to read, "They were three of the most unusual of characters as most elves would put it,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyalië's wispy blonde hair bounced up and down as she glided gracefully through one of the many corridors of the castle. Her husband would be returning soon, and she would leave yet again and return to his homeland, something she had never been fond of, but now she disliked it more then ever. Her brother had been acting so different lately, not that she was angry or anything, actually he seemed happier now then he ever was, but she also knew the reason why.  
  
'I must prevent this madness, Atar would never understand why Legolas loves such an elf,' she thought to herself, 'I wish them both only the best, but if they do love, it will only end in heartbreak. I would not wish that fate on even my worst enemy. Dying the slow and painful death, I will not reduce my brother to such pain and misery as that.'  
  
She sighed heavily, she only wanted her brother to be happy, but she knew that Atar would never understand. It was better to break things off before things got out of hand. She loved him too much to let him live out the end of his days in misery.  
  
And with that mission in mind she approached her Atar's business chambers, and pushed the door cautiously open. She kept reminding herself that she was doing this for his own good, and someday he would take her. Hopefully.  
  
"Atar, may I have a word with you," Tyalië spoke softly, still unsure of how Legolas and her Atar would react.  
  
"Yes, my daughter, come in, come in!" Thranduil beckoned his daughter inside.  
  
"I am here on behalf of Legolas, but please, do not tell him it was I who told, he would never forgive me," Tyalië looked at her father sympathetically, "but I am doing this for his own good," she reminded herself once out loud.  
  
Thranduil frowned, "what has he done this time?" He sighed heavily, readying himself to have another chat with his son.  
  
"Fallen in love, I suppose," she sighed.  
  
He laughed, a smile spreading across his face, "Tyalië! Why is that such a problem! That is something we must celebrate! Legolas has finally found a she-elf suitable for him!"  
  
Tyalië squirmed a little in her chair, "Atar, it is not what you may think."  
  
"Oh, then what is it?"  
  
"Legolas, he, the she-elf, well, she is not quite what I know you would hope for, if you understand what I am saying."  
  
Thranduil looked at his daughter, perplexed.  
  
Tyalië sighed, "Nessa, her name is Nessa, and she," she in breathed deeply, "has no status in society," she breathed out. "I thought, that maybe, if, well, if we could maybe prevent Legolas from falling in love with this she- elf, then, well," she rambled on for a moment, puzzled as to what to say.  
  
Thranduil stared off into space for a moment, unsure of what to do. He was happy that his son had finally found someone, but this someone might not be whom he would have hoped Legolas would find. He could not stop his son from loving her, but he has never encouraged marriages between the classes. Never. In fact he had encouraged his daughter into marrying her husband, because he was royalty.  
  
"I am sorry Atar! I should have never said anything! Things would have sorted out themselves!" Tyalië apologized, hugging her Atar.  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "even I cannot prevent love, it is something, for elves at least, that only comes once. I would not take that from my son, never."  
  
Tyalië looked up at her Atar and smiled, "then shall you accept the she-elf as she is?"  
  
Thranduil nodded, "if they are truly in love, there are some things that not even a King can change." He smiled warmly at his daughter,  
  
"Really, judging from Legolas's change in personality, I am sure that you will love her!"  
  
He nodded, "I would like to meet her sometime, soon if at all possible."  
  
Tyalië looked up at her Atar uncertainly, "are you sure that you are alright with this? I am sure that we could always find Legolas another she- elf to court."  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "no, he is too stubborn for that nonsense. I will stand by my decision, and hope for the best."  
  
She nodded, still hugging her Atar tightly. Thranduil placed and arm around his child, stroking her hair softly,  
  
"I miss you, it is so different now that you are not around a lot anymore. I guess I need to start getting used to change, it seems unpreventable. I probably should have known that someday I would have to let go, but I never really thought it would be so soon," he sighed.  
  
"I know, I miss you too, Atar, and Mirkwood, and Legolas will all of his crazy stunts," she rambled on, "that is home for me. It will always be where my heart truly lies, with Mirkwood and with family."  
  
Thranduil smiled, "you are so much like your Naneth, it scares me some times."  
  
Tyalië smiled, "I miss as well, it has been many years since I have seen her."  
  
"Someday you will, we all will, but she heard her calling all those years ago, like you will someday hear yours. And the worst part about it is no matter how much you want to ignore it and stay with those whom you love, it is something you must listen too. You cannot hide from it."  
  
Tyalië nodded, "I hope to see you soon, Atar," she released from the embrace, "who knows, it might be in celebration of Legolas's wedding even," she smiled and giggled a little.  
  
"Have a safe trip, Tyalië, and please do come back soon."  
  
She nodded and walked back up to her chambers, as the maids were putting the finishing touches on all of her luggage. She would leave within the hour, her husband would come and they would leave like they always did. It was depressing leaving her home, but it was also depressing not being with him. Love is a curse, she would admit to that. You cannot stand to be with the elf that you love, but what is more over whelming is how you cannot stand to be without them.  
  
She decided that one day she would sit down and try to figure out why we even bother with love. We only torment ourselves more and more, and yet we are incomplete without it. Love was defiantly a strange thing, without a doubt, and anyone who was under its spell felt the highs and lows in such extremes. And yet, we crave it.  
  
*************************************************  
  
There you have it, the next installment of my ::hack, hack:: beautiful fic!  
  
Reviews are most welcome!  
  
Love,  
  
Arwen 


	8. Taking a Chance

Ahh, look, I've updated this fic! Amazing anit it?  
  
Sorry, had a very mild case of writers block on this story for a little while there. You see this time the problem isn't direction for this fic, instead it's that I have it all planed out and am having problems getting there in good writing fashion.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, it has more views of Thranduil, more thoughts and opinions on love, and more.Leggy! How much more could you ask for!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Arwen  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Legolas and Nessa sat side by side inside of the library, both engrossed in the story unfolding before them. Legolas was right in saying that it was an epic tale of love, betrayal, and most of all friendship, much like the one most elves experience in their time of being.  
  
Nessa snuggled herself closer to Legolas, enjoying his company and warmth. Legolas smiled at this action but continued to read, pretending to take no notice of it. In reality that was all that he ever thought about. Her. She was always on his mind, when they were in each other's company and especially when they were apart. Alassea was too late in her warning, for Legolas was already in love with this she-elf he had met in the marketplace. His mind scolded him for being so sudden, but his heart, well, was a different story entirely.  
  
He placed his arm around her shoulders, living this moment, this rush. Now it was Nessa's turn to smile ever so slyly. Legolas was not alone in his feelings; Nessa too had noticed her heart racing when she was so near to him. But it was not a bad rush. In fact, she welcomed it. She tried to keep her concentration on the story, but even the night before she had found herself imaging her and Legolas being the lovers that the story portrayed. But she as well scolded herself for having so much haste in her feelings towards the elven prince, but she also was not about to deny them. She had already admitted to herself in the privacy of her own mind these feelings that she felt so strongly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil watched from a distance, in the blackened hallway just outside of the library, his son and the she-elf that he held dear to him. He found himself arguing his heart, he knew very well the strong feelings that come with love, the strong feelings that could never be broken, but he also knew the customs that he was supposed to uphold. Legolas was supposed to marry someone of social status, and yet here his son was falling for this simple she-elf of no status.  
  
Somehow he had always imagined his son's love would turn out like this.  
  
He smiled to himself; Legolas had never quite been the one to follow the whims of others. He had always had to do things his way, right or wrong. In fact he had many fond memories of Legolas as an elfling, a stubborn elfling at that, doing what he did best. Rebelling against everything that Thranduil himself had told him.  
  
And although he had scolded his son repeatedly for his offensives, he could not help but see a little bit himself in his son. Despite the fact that he would never tell Legolas, Thranduil himself had been almost exactly like his son in his early years.  
  
But now, he faced the weight of the world on his shoulders, as do all Atars. They want to be their elflings hero, show them the right way in life, and most importantly to let go of them when they are ready. He knew that one day Legolas would feel these same pressures, as would all parents. But somehow he knew that Legolas would still be Legolas no matter what. And he felt security in that.  
  
He watched as his son placed an arm affectionately around this she-elf, and found himself again looking back among the many memories of himself growing up. And again, couldn't help but to smile as the memories of his sweet wife and the summer of their courting came back to him. It was a perfect summer. Full of magic and passion. If he could give one thing to his children it would be to experience a moment such as that perfect summer. To be a love with another who loves you equally as much, maybe even more so. But that was one gift he could not give. It was something they had to find for themselves.  
  
And he was not complaining.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was a wonderful story, Legolas," Nessa smiled, "it was so sad at the end!"  
  
Legolas nodded, "glad you liked it," he said giving her hand a little squeeze.  
  
Nessa blushed a little, "thank-you again for reading books to me, you do not know how much it means to me."  
  
Legolas smiled, "I am happy to do it, and glad to know that you are enjoy my selections."  
  
Nessa nodded, "very much so."  
  
Legolas sat in silence for a moment, just staring at her face. It was not that he had lack of words to speak, it was that he found himself enchanted by her beauty. After realizing what he was doing, he turned his head away and blushed.  
  
"What is wrong?" Nessa pulled his face back to face her.  
  
He smiled, "it is nothing."  
  
"Tell me, please? It must be something for you to be turning such a strange color," she laughed lightly, pointing out his red face.  
  
Legolas stared at her for a moment, and acted on an instinct. He leaned his head in closer to hers, and his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
Nessa placed her hand on Legolas's face, pushing it back lightly, "do you think," she breathed heavily, "that this is moving to fast?"  
  
Legolas lowered his head, "I am sorry, I should not have,"  
  
Nessa placed her hand over his mouth, "please, answer my question" Her eyes pleaded with him, and he obliged. Nessa lifted her hand off his mouth, and placed it again into his.  
  
"Nessa, I think," he breathed in, "I think that I am in love with you."  
  
Nessa smiled a bit, but then let her common sense take over again, "but, how do we know what love is Legolas? How do we know that we truly love another? How?"  
  
Now it was Legolas's turn to calm her down. He placed his hand over her mouth, "we don't, Nessa, we just do not know."  
  
She brought her hand up to his and pulled it down again, "I just want to be sure."  
  
Legolas smiled, "love is never a sure thing." He leaned in again and kissed her gently.  
  
This time instead of worrying about right or wrong, Nessa returned the kiss. For once she was going to do something that she felt was right. For once she was not going to be afraid of the consequences.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am so happy that so many of you guys are really catching on to this fic! It means so much to me that when you review, most of your comments are positive either that or are very helpful in my writing!  
  
As always reviews are more then welcome, and thanks again for reading! The next chapter will be up hopefully by the end of the month!  
  
Until then!  
  
Love,  
  
Arwen 


	9. Regret

Sorry this has taken me so long to get up! ::bows repeatedly:: I have been very neglectful of all of my fics, sorry! Had a minor case of writers block (oh the insanity), then my computer (which has a major attitude problem like everything else in my house) died on me thanks in large part to my friend (who sent a virus to me thanks), then followed piles of homework, and then the plague of my laziness. (There you have it, my excuses for not updating in a nutshell!)  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed recently, so here we go (please forgive me if you have been forgotten, I'm an idiot and am not ashamed!):  
  
Morrgaine, The BarrelRacinChiCk, Mia, Sunni07, Stun04, Alina, Fearen, Katalia, Cherryfaerie, Serenity-dmn, Elessar*Lover, and Judy Greenleaf  
  
Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed this fic again, and sorry if I misspelled or forgot your name...heh....heh....anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and again sorry for the delay!  
  
Hope you Still Love,  
  
Arwen  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Alassea tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited Nessa's return. She would have to explain some things to the naive she-elf. Mablung paced uneasily,  
  
"It's not like her to be this late coming back," he noted.  
  
"It's not like her to be falling in love, either," Alassea snorted, "especially with the Prince of all elves!"  
  
Mablung stopped, "Alassea, we cannot stop her, we both know that."  
  
She sighed, "I know, but, we can at least help her to rethink her actions. I already tried warning her, but I don't think she took any of what I said to heart."  
  
"She's not our child," he continued on monotony, "she is only our guest."  
  
Alassea hung her head, "I know," she said softly, "but it's is like with every other one of these runaways. They start to grow on you, and you begin to think of them like a fourth child, and it's hard sometimes to make sure to draw that line. Sometimes it's hard to see within all of the gray areas."  
  
Mablung nodded, "I know."  
  
"And it's even harder letting them go."  
  
He embraced her gently, "I know," he whispered, "but someone's got to help them. I figure this is just my way of giving back all that was given to me all these years."  
  
Alassea smiled, "you know what's scary?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"These kids usually end up teaching us more then we'd ever teach them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nessa?" Legolas broke their embrace for a moment, looking into her eyes, "I know this is sudden, but I was wondering,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, my father is having a dinner party, tomorrow actually, and I was wondering, if you are not busy,"  
  
"Just say it, Legolas," she laughed as Legolas turned a light shade of red.  
  
"If you would like to accompany me?"  
  
She smiled, "I would love too, but," she looked at him meekly and whispered, "I do not own any dresses for such an occasion."  
  
Legolas laughed merrily, "you seem to forget quickly where you are, Ness! Do not worry about that, the tailors will see to it that you wear one of the finest dresses in the castle!"  
  
Nessa laughed, "you do not have to go that far! I mean, I am not worth one of the finest dresses! I will probably ruin it anyways!"  
  
He shook his head, and pulled her in close to him again, "no you won't, Ness. And besides, your beauty deserves such a fine dress, I do not think we even own one that would be comparable to your beauty."  
  
Nessa blushed, "Legolas," she whispered, "you think, think I am beautiful?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her passionately, letting his hands run along her back gently. Nessa hugged him tightly, returning the kiss, and found herself wishing that she could somehow stop time and make this moment last forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nessa came home late that night. Her heart was soaring, her face plastered with a smile that not even the valor could take away. Never had she ever felt so happy in all of her life, and she was not about to let go of the feeling anytime soon.  
  
"Nessa," Alassea tried to talk calmly to her, "Nessa do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"I am sorry, Alassea, I just lost track of time I suppose," she said dreamily, not really paying much of any attention to the elves sitting across from her.  
  
"Nessa, you don't understand," Mablung sighed, "you haven't been yourself recently."  
  
She lowered her head, "I am truly sorry, Mablung, I have not been very responsible these past few days." She sighed heavily, "but you must understand, it is not by choice I act this way!"  
  
Alassea snorted, "Nessa, you always have a choice. Stop with your childish nonsense."  
  
"No, no, it is not nonsense, I never meant for any of this to happen!"  
  
"Nessa, you do realize that we won't support you in this," Mablung tried to stay calm, "he is a prince and you are a commoner, there are some things that even love can't change."  
  
"Well I disagree, love changes everything."  
  
"Nessa, you don't understand. If you chose him, you chose to leave us."  
  
Nessa stepped back, "what do you mean?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
Alassea sighed, "Nessa, you are one of the warmest she-elves that I have ever met, I would hate to bring you any harm, but I also know my place in life. As should you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will not let you live under our roof, knowing that you are influencing our elflings to disobey our beliefs. Nessa, a prince and a commoner courting, that's preposterous!"  
  
Nessa could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. It was happening again. Every time she disobeyed someone that she not only trusted, but also cared for deeply, she found herself homeless again. She loved Legolas, he knew that, she knew that, it was no longer deniable. But this, she had been accepted into their family like a sister. She had been cared for, thought of, accepted, and maybe even loved by this family. And here they were throwing her out just like that.  
  
"Alassea," she said softly, "Mablung,"  
  
"Do you love him?" Mablung asked calmly, staring directly into her eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked almost breathlessly. She knew that it would take everything that she had not to tell him the truth. She loved this family. In fact, she felt she had become apart of it over the past few months she had spent with them in Mirkwood. This was supposed to be her paradise, Aerandir and Narie had promised her that.  
  
"I said, do you love him?"  
  
Nessa lowered her head, mumbling a stifled, "yes."  
  
"Then please remove yourself from our home. You have stayed here long enough, it's time for you to figure things out for yourself. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two about life."  
  
Nessa felt her heart drop. The dream was over. She had been fooling herself all of this time. She could never be happy, the valor would never allow her such a feeling. This was to be her punishment, a lifetime of pain and regret. But the worst part about it was.......that she still loved him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had though nothing could ruin that day, but now, now she was crying. She found herself again packing the little things that she owned, expect this time it was backwards. Now she was standing up for a love instead of running away from a forced one.  
  
"Nessa?" A little head peeked inside her small room, "you aren't really leaving are you?"  
  
She tired to smile, wiping a tear from her eye, "Envenyala, you knew it would not be for forever. You knew this day would come," she tried to comfort the young she-elf.  
  
"But, I don't want you to leave. I like you. You're my friend."  
  
Nessa smiled, and placed her arms snuggly around the elfling, "Envenyala, you will always be my friend as well. I will never forget you, and besides I'm not leaving Mirkwood. You will always be able to find me here, I promise."  
  
Envenyala stifled a sob, "but why are you leaving? Is it because we fight so much? I promise! If you will stay we won't fight anymore!"  
  
Nessa pulled back and shook her head, "no, little one, don't you dare think that this was in anyway your fault. It is mine, and mine alone. I made a choice tonight and I chose what I believe to be the best answer. You will not understand, not just yet, but someday. Someday you will understand exactly why."  
  
Envenyala nodded, "you promise you'll visit?"  
  
"Every chance I get, Envenyala, I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She left later that night. Her heart felt heavier, her burden becoming unbearable. This would be the second family she would forsake. Enyd, Adan, Anca, Malwa, and Ireth would never see their sister again. Alassea, Vanya, and Cermine would never really remember her, their aunt, and she just found herself lying to an elfling. Kemen, Envenyala, and Arnarmo would never be able to see her again. She knew that. And yet, she found herself promising that very thing to little Envenyala.  
  
She could not take much more of this. She did not want to deal with one more heartbreak, one more broken promise.  
  
She walked the paths mindlessly that night. A bundle of clothing in one hand, and her bow in another. Her cheeks found themselves once again streaked with tears, running over that old scar of hers. That scar that would never go away. That scar that started this burden.  
  
It wasn't like she wanted to cry. No, she tried holding back all of her tears with all of her might, but sometimes, sometimes it's just all too much. Everyone needs to cry sometime in their life. Not even elves were immune to that disease.  
  
And with that heavy heart she made her way slowly through the night. Unsure of who to turn too. She hadn't many close friends here, ones that would take her in and cheer her up. And Legolas, he was unattainable now. He was the Prince of Mirkwood and she, she was a peasant. What guard would believe that they even knew each other, let alone loved each other.  
  
She was truly alone. Sobbing her sorrows to the ever-present moon. And that was where she found herself that night. Crouched with her arms around her legs crying, behind some abandoned cart in the middle of the marketplace. And for the first time regretted. Doubted. Even hated.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Done with deadlines. I'll get the next chapter up when I can. ::sighs heavily::  
  
(I feel bad so it will probably be soon!)  
  
Please don't hate me,  
  
Arwen 


	10. For the Moment

Ah! I'm back with a new installment of my gorgeous legomance fic! Well, hope you enjoy, this is a slightly happier chappy, especially compared to the last one, but I made sure to put in some...complications...yeah  
  
Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews! 57! Wohoo! The highest I've ever been (and probably will ever be!). I guess in short, ::cries dramatically:: you like me, you really, really like me!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Legolas, when are we going to see Nessa again?" Ñandelle asked as they walked through the awaking marketplace.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, we have yet to meet this she-elf whom you seem so fond of," Linnende laughed.  
  
"We would really like to meet her," Nindo looked slyly over at Linnende, "besides is it not tradition in a courting for the friends to meet the she- elf whom their friend is so in love with. You know, to welcome this she-elf into our circle of friends with open arms."  
  
Ñandelle looked excitedly at Legolas, "you mean you really are courting Nessa!"  
  
Legolas turned a light shade of pink, "well, you see, Ñandelle, it is, well," he mumbled for a few moments, until the elfling cut him off again,  
  
"Isn't that Nessa over there!" She pointed to an abandoned cart just a few feet in front of them. A slender figure sat in front of it, wrapped tightly in a cloak, but her face could still be seen.  
  
"No, no, that cannot be Nessa," he thought out loud, "she lives with another family, I met them once, very nice elves," he continued, "proper elves," he said slowly, now running towards the figure.  
  
Nindo and Linnende turned to one another, "oh this is too easy!" They laughed, before running after him.  
  
"Ow! Legolas! Slow down! You're going to fast!" Ñandelle complained, still dragging behind Legolas.  
  
Legolas held tightly on to Ñandelle's hand, pulling her after him, a panic now taking over him. Everything was blocked out around him; all he saw was the she-elf in front of him. He could see the she-elf in full view, and without a doubt the sleeping form in front of him was Nessa. His Nessa.  
  
He dropped down in front of her, leaving Ñandelle behind him, still complaining. He placed his hands on her slender shoulders shaking her slightly, "Nessa," he whispered.  
  
She jerked awake, her eyes wide and full of fear.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, it will be alright. It's me, Ness, it's me," he whispered, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
She could feel her eyes swelling up again with tears as she put her arms around him, crying on to his shoulder. "Legolas," she whispered back to him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ness," he rubbed her back reassuringly, "come on, let's get you back to your home." He smiled warmly, grabbing her hand and starting to push himself upwards.  
  
She shook her head, "I cannot go back, Legolas. I have failed them." She fell back into her crouched position, clinging onto his hand.  
  
"What?" He too dropped down, crouching in front of her, looking intently into her eyes.  
  
She nodded, "Alassea and Mablung. I have failed them. I promised I would take heed to what they said, but I didn't. Alassea said not to fall in love with you, but I did, Legolas, I did!"  
  
Legolas smiled, "as I did I well, Nessa. It is not your fault, I was the one who convinced you that everything would be alright. This is my fault."  
  
She shook her head, "this is the second family I have lost, Legolas, you don't understand."  
  
He looked at her warmly, pulling her into another warm embrace, "you haven't lost me, and you won't, Nessa. And you haven't lost your family, you will find them again sometime. Elves say things we don't mean all the time, no race is ever free of that fault. Trust me, in time, you will find them as they will find you."  
  
"Legolas, with all my heart I want to stay with you, but, Legolas what if they're right!" She began sobbing harder, "last night, Legolas, I was alone."  
  
Linnende, grabbed Ñandelle's hand and pulled back, "shh, little one, there are sometimes when elves are best left alone," she whispered, having somewhat of a change of heart. She may have enjoyed teasing Legolas, but this was not a laughing matter.  
  
Nindo looked at her strangely, then nodded, understanding her intentions. He followed silently behind them, letting Legolas and Nessa have their space right now.  
  
"No, no you weren't Nessa! You should have come and found me! I would have taken care of you!"  
  
She shook her head, "you do not understand Legolas. The guards would have never let me in there, not without reason. Legolas! They would have never believed that we even knew each other!"  
  
He shook his head, leaning it on her own, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I never meant you any harm," he too began feeling tears swell up into her eyes, "I am sorry, Nessa. I am the reason you have lost that family."  
  
"Legolas, maybe, maybe we should have just stayed friends. Maybe this was a mistake. Hell, maybe I have been wrong this entire time. I should have never left home. I should have never left Rivendell."  
  
"I'm glad you did, Nessa. I thank the valor everyday that I met you, that I was lucky enough to kiss you, and be loved by you," he paused for a moment, not sure of what to say, "Ness, I love you, and I am so sorry that for one moment I made you hurt. I made you doubt, and that I made you cry."  
  
Nessa placed her head on Legolas's shoulder, sobbing into it. Her body shook wildly, this was the first time in a long time that she had cried so hard. Then again, she had never felt this way before. To love someone so strongly, yet to have all these obstacles, and to have lost almost everything in the process of obtaining this love.  
  
Legolas rubbed Nessa's back softly, trying to calm her. He didn't know what to say to her that would make her feel all right again. This was all wrong. What happened to the happy moment?  
  
"Ness, what if I gave up my claim to the throne. I have siblings that could follow as the next King after my father passes over. Ness, then we would both just be regular elves. No nobility, no formalities, just Nessa and Legolas. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
She shook her head, "Legolas, I could never live with that. I know how deeply you care for Mirkwood, you may resent formalities, but you will be a great king. If you gave up your claim, you would regret it forever."  
  
He smiled slightly, "but there is no law that prevents a elf of noble birth loving an elf of non-noble birth."  
  
"There might not be a law, but Legolas, it is society that looks poorly on it. I don't want your reputation to suffer on my account."  
  
Legolas smiled and shook his head, "why do you care what others think of you, Ness? If you love someone, shouldn't that be reason enough?"  
  
She sighed, "I love you Legolas, I just don't know if that is enough."  
  
He smiled, "then maybe we should find out, are you up for an adventure?" He pulled her back again so that he could look into her eyes. Those eyes that intrigued him so.  
  
She smiled, sniffling, "but what about,"  
  
He put a finger to her lips, "stop worrying about tomorrow Ness, it will come when it comes," he kissed her gently on the lips, holding her in a warm embrace, "I love you Nessa. That is all that matters to me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that afternoon, Nessa moved in to one of the many open rooms in the castle. It felt odd being there, but at least this way she would be closer to Legolas. She wouldn't be alone. At least not tonight anyways. She may have been afraid, but he was right. She had to stop thinking about what may lie ahead and just live for the moment. The beautiful moment.  
  
A light knock was heard on the door, "Lady Nessa?" A timid voice rang through the wooden door to her room.  
  
"Yes, who is it?"  
  
A young she-elf pushed open the door, she was fairly short and had long honey blonde hair tied back in a long braid. She smiled, "Prince Legolas sent me, he said that you would be needing a dress for this evening." She bowed slightly, "my name is Inwe, and it is a pleasure meeting you."  
  
Nessa smiled, "Inwe, that is a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank-you, milady."  
  
She shook her head, "Inwe, you need not bow to me," she walked over to the she-elf, "I'm no different then you."  
  
She looked up at Nessa, "but, milady, I am a servant, and it is customary,"  
  
Nessa cut her off, "no, no, please, do not treat me any different. I was going to be a servant here myself a few months back, but I got lucky and asked the right elf for directions." Nessa smiled, trying to hide her sadness, "he was kind enough to take me in with his family."  
  
Inwe smiled, "that sounds wonderful, but the valor has forsaken me a long time ago. It would never smile upon me with such glee."  
  
Nessa shook her head, "what do you mean?"  
  
She sighed, "I left my home, I left my family alone. What kind of elf does that make me?" She silently scolded herself, "I thought I could do something more with my life, but, somehow I got stuck here. Some dream, huh?"  
  
"We are not all that different, Inwe," Nessa smiled, "and I am glad to have met you as well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas, are you serious! Your Atar is not going to understand! He is going to be furious!" Linnende yelled at her friend, "he will not accept her!"  
  
"Legolas, I hate to say it, but Linnende is right. Your Atar was never the understanding type. He does not accept marriages between the classes," Nindo, in a more calm manner, explained to his friend.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "no, he will accept her. I know it," he smiled, "he is going to love her."  
  
Nindo sighed, "what if he doesn't, Legolas. Have you ever thought about that?"  
  
"You just promised Nessa that she could stay here," Linnende reminded him, "if your Atar does not accept her then she will be homeless again! You cannot do that to her!"  
  
"You two worry too much," Legolas laughed, "don't worry, everything is going to work out. It always does." He smiled, as he walked away further into the gardens.  
  
Linnende and Nindo looked at each other, and then chased after him, "Legolas!"  
  
"Have you not listened to a word we have said!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nessa smiled as she looked at her reflection. Maybe Legolas was right, maybe she should live more for the moment. Maybe she worried too much about tomorrow. She was wearing a pale green gown, it fell in layers to the ground where it chased after her heels as she walked. Her hair was done up in a french braid with gold ribbon strung through her hazel-colored locks.  
  
She smiled warmly, "Inwe, I don't know how to thank you. This is so incredible!"  
  
Inwe turned a little red, "it isn't that incredible, you're the one that makes it incredible."  
  
Nessa smiled, "thank-you, Inwe. I will be sure to make it up to you somehow!"  
  
"No, that is not necessary, this is my job. I need not thanks," she smiled humbly.  
  
Nessa shook her head, "no, you did a miraculous job, that is deserving of thanks."  
  
Inwe smiled and nodded, "your welcome," she paused, "Nessa."  
  
Nessa smiled, "when does the ball start?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Inwe shrugged, "in a matter of minutes, I would presume."  
  
Nessa jumped, "oh! That soon?"  
  
Inwe laughed, "what, are we getting nervous?"  
  
She turned a little red, "no, no, why would I be?"  
  
"Don't worry, the King is going to love you. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
She nodded, breathing deeply, "I don't know. I have heard so many things about the King."  
  
Inwe smiled, "you have nothing to worry about. Just smile, and I am sure everyone will love you."  
  
Nessa nodded, "thank-you, again, for everything, Inwe. I hope to see you again sometime."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "me too, but I have to go now. Have fun tonight." She smiled warmly, and left the room. Nessa went back to looking at herself in the mirror, not quite believing what she saw. She felt like a princess, but she was not sure she was deserving of this feeling.  
  
Another faint knock was head on her door, "Nessa?" Legolas voice rang through, "it's me, Legolas. Are you ready?"  
  
Nessa smiled, hurrying to answer it, "I'm coming!" She smiled as she opened the door to face him.  
  
He looked not only handsome, but even enchanting in his light blue tunic, "hey," she smiled back at him, unsure of what to say.  
  
He smiled at her warmly, "you look beautiful, Ness." He said in awe of her, "and I am glad that you decided to come."  
  
She nodded, "I'm glad too," she looked down for a moment, "and I'm going to try not to worry so much any more. You're right Legolas, I have to try living in the moment. The times that I have been truly happy is when I have forgotten about consequences and rules, and I want that happiness back." She looked up at him, smiling, "strangely enough, all those times have mainly been with you."  
  
Legolas leaned down, and kissed her warmly on her pale lips, "these past few days have been the happiest for me too, Nessa," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled, as he put his arm around her waist, "shall we?" She asked almost breathlessly.  
  
He nodded, "we shall," he smiled brightly as they walked down the long hallway together.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hoped you liked it, sorry again I have taken so long to update recently. Heh. Heh. Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but it is getting to the end of the year (::dances::) and that means exams (::sobs hysterically::) and that means I might actually have to apply myself. Goody. Anyways, thoses aren't coming up til June, but you know how it goes. We'll start reviewing in May.  
  
Thanks again for all the reivews!  
  
Love Always (please),  
  
Arwen 


	11. Thranduil, the Elven King

Well here go you, yet another chappy to add to my collection. This story is going rather well compared to others, and I am really enjoying writing it. Thanks again for the reviews I have been getting, they make me so happy. (Yes, yes, I am one of those people who goes and looks at them over and over again) (yes, I know I am a dork)  
  
Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and as always reviews are welcome!  
  
Love,  
  
Arwen  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The room was decorated with large green and silver banners with beautiful detailing that would be nearly invisible to man's eyes. Tables of rich oak lined the walls, each having a silver place setting neatly placed. Many elves surrounded them, laughing and talking gaily, all dressed in their finest.  
  
Nessa looked uneasily around her, unsure of what to do. She had never been to a party such as this. Family gatherings yes, home warming parties yes, but such a royal party had seemed out of her reach.  
  
Legolas, seemingly sensing her unease smiled and nodded his head slowly. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "do not worry, you'll be fine, Ness. I thought we had vowed to stop worrying?"  
  
She glared at him, "your funny."  
  
"My special talent," he smirked.  
  
Nessa again went back to looking around her. In all her years she had never been to a formal party, at least not one like this. Legolas watched her intently, he grabbed her hand comfortingly in an attempt to calm her,  
  
"Our table is this way," he smiled, pulling her towards the slightly higher table that faced all the others at the end of the grand hall.  
  
"Oh," her eyes grew wide with fear and worry. She tried to maintain her composure, that way maybe only Legolas would know she was nervous, then again, most elves had a keen way of sensing others emotions.  
  
"Legolas!" An elf called out to him at the right. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair, and an airy sky blue tunic. He stood in a group of six elves, all talking and laughing, enjoying the beautiful night that the valor had granted them.  
  
"Anambo!" Legolas laughed, "when did you get back! I thought you were going to be gone for another few months at least!" He ran over to his friend, dragging Nessa with him by the hand.  
  
The elf smiled sheepishly, "well, Laitosto here managed to lose a lot of our supplies about a week back," he placed an arm heartily on the elf standing next to him back, "we had no choice but to turn back!"  
  
The elf turned a little red, "it was an accident, how was I supposed to know that those animals would take our supplies!" He tried to defend himself, but the group just laughed.  
  
"Anambo, I'd like you to met someone," Legolas motioned to Nessa standing next to him, "this beautiful she-elf is Nessa, from Rivendell." He said warmly, making eye contact with her as to encourage her.  
  
Nessa turned a little red, smiling sweetly at the group of elves in front of her, "it's nice to meet all of you."  
  
Anambo burst out into laughter, "Legolas! You finally found yourself a she- elf to court! My, my, I'd never thought I would see the day!" He laughed merrily, "well, as you have probably already guessed I'm Anambo." He introduced himself, still smiling merrily. Either this elf had a few too many wines to drink, or he was just an extremely happy elf. She had yet to decide.  
  
"That's Laitosto," Legolas motioned to the elf standing next to Anambo, "and that's Alasse," the she-elf standing next to Laitosto smiled and nodded, identifying herself, "and Ninque, she's Nindo's younger sister," he pointed to the short she-elf wearing a fitted purple gown, "and you already know Nindo and Linnende, I believe."  
  
Nessa nodded, trying to remember all of the elves names correctly.  
  
"Nessa, that gown your wearing, it looks amazing on you! Were did you happen to find such a treasure?" Alasse commented, memorizing the gown with her eyes.  
  
She smiled, "Inwe brought it for me, frankly I have no idea where it came from." She shrugged her shoulders unknowingly, "but I must admit, she works wonders!" She laughed uneasily, Alasse smiled warmly back at her.  
  
"So how long have you known Legolas?" Laitosto asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"I met him about a week and a half ago," she smiled sheepishly.  
  
Ninque's eyes grew big, she turned and hit Legolas, "your courting a she- elf you've only known for a week!" She scolded him, "things like this take time you nitwit!"  
  
Legolas glared playfully at Ninque, "how rude," he joked.  
  
"Well I think it's romantic!" Alasse announced, "I wish someone would understand that more," she glared over at Laitosto, who again smiled sheepishly.  
  
"If you wanted romance, then why did you fall for me?" He laughed playfully, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"What do you think, Linnende? You and Nindo have been awfully quiet this evening," Anambo pointed out, "is Legolas a hopeless romantic? Or maybe just a love sick fool?"  
  
"Hey!" Legolas laughed.  
  
"I prefer, pretty elf boy, thanks," Nessa teased.  
  
"Oh, so you're gaining up on me too now, is that it?"  
  
She nodded happily, "of course. That would be my special talent."  
  
He glared at her playfully, "well, I am rather good looking if I must say."  
  
The group laughed heartily, "believe what you want to, Leggo my boy! Believe what you want to!" Anambo laughed.  
  
"You see, I have always said he is too good looking for his own good!" Nindo laughed, finally joining the conversation.  
  
Linnende smiled mischievously, "Nindo, is there something you have neglected to tell us all of these years?"  
  
"What, that I am the love of every she-elves live?" He laughed, "come on, Linnende, I know you love me. You just have yet to admit it." He teased right back.  
  
"Your right, Nindo, you and Linnende act just like a couple. I should have seen it sooner," Laitosto smiled.  
  
Ninque walked over to Linnende and patted her on the back, "may the valor be with you, Linnende, trust me, you'll need it."  
  
Legolas grinned, the sound of his musical laughter filling Nessa's ears. She smiled warmly, closing her eyes gently. She was almost back to that good feeling again, that she had made the right decision. He made her happy, isn't that all that mattered? But she also knew that happiness did not come without a price, and she was not about to forget the happy moment again.  
  
He squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly, "you alright Ness?"  
  
She opened her eyes and turned to face him again leaning upwards to whisper into his ear, "better then ever, Legolas. I just don't want to forget this moment," she smiled brightly.  
  
"I don't want to either," he whispered back to her, smiling, "are you ready?"  
  
She gritted her teeth, "no, but does it appear that I have a choice?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "oh, come on, he isn't that scary!"  
  
"Well," Anambo interrupted laughing lightly.  
  
"Not helping," Legolas glared jokingly at this friend.  
  
"Anytime," Anambo smirked.  
  
Legolas smiled, then turned his attention back to his goal. His father was now seated at the grand table at the front of the hall, an expectant smile blessing his ever-knowing lips. He looked over at Nessa, glowing in her beauty, and sighed deeply,  
  
"It's now or never, Ness," he whispered to her.  
  
She frowned slightly, "why must I love you?" She groaned dramatically, "I would have never had to go through so much trouble if I loved a common elf!"  
  
Legolas smirked, "not my fault I'm gorgeous," he grabbed her hand and led her towards the front table before she could come up with an answer. With light feet they walked up towards the table, his father bursting with the joy of seeing his son in love. Nessa fidgeted uncomfortably behind Legolas, trying her best to stay hidden. Legolas grinned brightly, "Good evening, Atar," he bowed slightly, "I'd like you to meet someone," he pulled Nessa out from behind him, "this is Nessa, Nessa this is my Atar."  
  
Thranduil smiled brightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nessa."  
  
"As it is a pleasure for me to meet you, my lord," she bowed slightly, coping Legolas's manners.  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "no, we need not formalities this evening, Nessa. This is an evening for the youth, I mean not impose with formalities and such."  
  
She nodded, "all right, then," she said shakily.  
  
"Nessa's from Rivendell, a friend of Arwen's," Legolas added, trying to make conversation with his Atar and win his approval at the same time.  
  
"Rivendell! My, my you are a long ways from home!" Thranduil laughed lightly, "why come all the way out to Mirkwood? Rivendell is a perfectly pleasant place to live," he commented.  
  
Nessa tried to hide her face, that scar on her face told that story. Reminded her everyday of that past moment she could never forget. Of her rash actions and childish antics. "I-I-I have always wanted to spend time in Mirkwood. My brother's, Aerandir, betrothed, Narie, was from Mirkwood. She had told me many tales about this place," she lied.  
  
Legolas squeezed her hand gently, trying to get her to calm down.  
  
Thranduil smiled, "and in secret," he whispered, "which do you like better? Rivendell or Mirkwood?"  
  
Nessa smiled faintly, "it's hard to tell, Mirkwood is a splendid city, but Rivendell is also. I guess in Rivendell I have Arwen, and in Mirkwood I have a certain pretty boy elf friend," she laughed nudging Legolas in the ribs.  
  
"Remind me to hurt Anambo later, alright?" He teased back, "I do not think you will ever tire of that name."  
  
Nessa smiled and shook her head, "it is very fitting, you must admit."  
  
Legolas sighed dramatically, "I'll come up with a nickname for you someday, Ness, and then you'll be sorry."  
  
Thranduil cleared his throat, he may have been a nice guy but anyone would get mad at being interrupted every now and again.  
  
"Oh sorry, Atar!" Legolas apologized quickly, "I didn't notice what we were doing!" He nudged Nessa gently in her side,  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" She added, remembering to be on ultra polite mode again.  
  
Thranduil smiled, "it is alright, it has just been a long day for me."  
  
Legolas sighed uneasily. A long day for his Atar never meant that it was a good day. This was going to be a long evening, even he could tell.  
  
"So, Nessa, what brings you to my table?"  
  
She gulped, and swore under her breath that she would get revenge on Legolas for this later. She turned a little red and began to mumble the first things that came out of her mouth, "umm, well, you see, it's like, yeah, um," she rambled. So much for a good first impression.  
  
Thranduil laughed, and held up his hand, "there is no need for embarrassment, little one, it was a mire question!"  
  
Legolas glared at his Atar warningly, as Nessa lowered her head as to hide the bright shade of red that she had turned.  
  
"Nessa is very special to me, Atar," Legolas answered for her, noting her lack of words, "I was hoping to gain your approval this evening."  
  
Thranduil smiled, "ah, so the secret comes out. I have heard many stories about how you have been running around Mirkwood with some she-elf companion," he smiled and nodded his head towards Nessa, "this must be the she-elf they talked so fondly of. It seems that this place has taken quite a liking to you, Nessa."  
  
She jerked her head up, "what?"  
  
"Mablung is a highly respected elf here, you were staying with his family, no?" Thranduil continued on, leaving behind his act of stupidity.  
  
"Yes, well, I was," she said sadly.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Thranduil encouraged warmly, "there have been many elves that have stayed with his family, and when the time comes, they leave. Whether it is by choice, or by force."  
  
Nessa nodded, "but what has he done to make everyone know who I am?"  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "Mablung does not only give you a home, he gives you a life. He told the villagers all about you, he seemed to have taken on quite a liking if you ask me. How you took care of the elflings for Alassea, you were a hard worker, and a sweet she-elf. Nessa, he was proud of you, you were like a daughter to him. Like all the other elves he has helped over these past years."  
  
Nessa nodded in understanding, "so I did not leave because I was no longer deserving, but because it was my time?"  
  
He nodded, "he would never send a young elf out on their own if they were not ready. Why do you think he took you in, in the first place?"  
  
Nessa paused for a moment, then smiled, "I think I understand now. Thank- you for that, I needed it."  
  
Thranduil smirked, "so you fell in love with my son?"  
  
Nessa and Legolas's eyes popped, "ATAR!" Legolas shouted, turning a little red, "must you be so blunt?" He asked, a little more calmly.  
  
Thranduil laughed, "it was a simple question!"  
  
Nessa watched in amusement as Legolas argued with his Atar. She smiled warmly to herself, this was supposed to be the mean hearted King. The one who would take runaways in as servants, but not let them out. No, she couldn't picture it. He seemed completely different then the way elves had described him, and she began to pity those who did not bother to know him better.  
  
Then a more somber thought stuck her mind. She would never see her Atar again. She would never introduce him to Legolas and spend time just laughing with him. Her whole family for that matter. Her smiled dropped, this moment made her miss them more. With losing Mablung and Alassea, she had lost the only other family feeling that she had.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Updates up soon.  
  
Please review!  
  
Over and Out!  
  
Arwen 


	12. Rivendell Lost

Sorry this has taken me so long to get up! (I'm being a bad child and taking a break from studying for you guys! If I fail, I'm blaming you!) (okay, not really, but you know! People need a break every once and a while!)  
  
Well, thought I might give you a heads up, Part One is going to end soon! In case you guys have been wondering what's up with the title, you'll start to get it in the next few chapters or however long I prolong it (lol, cliffhanger endings!). Also there is going to be two parts, part one is pretty much told to you in my summary and that quote at the very beginning (okay, then add in the love story, and you've got the story line). Part two will be written a little different, I'm still working on how I'll make it make sense, so when I finally do get around to posting it, commentary will be loved!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! (I tired to make it longer!)  
  
Love Always,  
  
Arwen  
  
(PS: If the format is screwy and the breaks won't show up, blame ff.net. I'll try reposting it with different types of breaks as soon as I can!)  
  
After the last piece of food was eaten, the last glass of wine drunken, and the last guest departed in the early morning hours, the party finally came to an end and Mirkwood was pushed back into a lazy mid-summer slumber.  
  
Nessa lay in her bed, uncomfortable to say the least. It wasn't she bed or the room, just the surroundings that bothered her. There were no elflings climbing into her bed, begging that they stay the night because they are afraid of the storm or that monsters will come and eat them. No loud thumps of things falling from their places, and the movement of uneasy elves and elflings. No. All there was, was silence.  
  
She rolled over uneasily, no doubt most of Mirkwood was probably sound asleep in their beds by now. But with every passing minute, she became more and more unruly.  
  
Finally with a heavy sigh, she climbed out of her bed, grabbing the nearby robe hung on the oak coat hanger, she walked out of her room and began to wander the halls of the grand castle. She walked down through her hallway, through the great hall she had been earlier that evening, where she was rushed out by the servants trying to clean up the mess, and finally down to Legolas's room.  
  
She paused for a moment in front of his larger door. Part of her wanted to go in, see if he was asleep, or if he would stay up and keep her company. With a little smirk, she walked towards the door, knocking lightly so as to not draw attention to herself or wake sleeping elves.  
  
Legolas opened his door almost right after, as if expecting her to come. He smiled warmly, "What could you not stand to be another minute away from me? Am I that great?" He whispered.  
  
"Not only that, but so modest too, Legolas!" She teased back.  
  
He motioned her inside, never taking his eyes off of her. She smiled and accepted, "don't get any ideas, Legolas!" She warned him as she walked into his chamber.  
  
He held his hands up, "I assure you my intentions were nothing but noble to say the least!" He joked, as he closed the door behind her.  
  
She smiled, "sorry if I woke you."  
  
He shook his head and walked towards her, "no, don't be. I promised that I was going to be there for you when ever you needed me, did I not?" He placed his arms around her slender waist, "I don't want you to feel alone anymore, I'll always be here for you."  
  
She smiled and rested her head against his chest, "it's just that it's so different here then back home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, there were no little elflings climbing to bed with me, no loud noises to put me at ease, nothing."  
  
Legolas laughed quietly, "is that the problem! You couldn't sleep because it was too quiet!"  
  
She glared at him playfully, "you are so mean!"  
  
He smirked, "as I said, it is my gift!"  
  
She smiled, "but in all honesty," she looked away for a moment, "could you just stay with me tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Her arms flew up, "no! Not that!" She spat out, then whispered, "I just don't want to be alone." She looked down at her toes, rocking her body slowly back and forth, trying her best to not become embarrassed.  
  
He smiled, and hugged her tighter, "and I intend to keep my promise to you, Nessa. I would never want you to be alone."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, "you don't have to do much of anything, just this."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Just hold me," she smiled warmly, "there is just something so wonderful that I feel when you hold me like you are now. I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I don't want it to go away. I feel so safe and protected, like nothing could ever bad happen while I am in your arms." She sighed heavily, looking away from his face, "I must sound silly, like a little elfling with a crush," she laughed lightly, "but I know you feel the same way," she smiled mischievously, "your heart sped up too."  
  
Legolas smiled, "you caught me, Ness, now you know I'm not perfect."  
  
"What ever gave you that impression?" He smiled, resting his head on hers. It was the moments like these that would stick with him forever. It was so wonderful in it's simplicity, he would never want to forget it.  
  
He watched the sun rise the next morning. The warm colors mixing with an unexplainable sadness. Legolas had kept his promise, he held her all of that night, even as she slept. Sleep didn't come to him at all that night, he just stayed up, watching her sleep so peacefully.  
  
Even while she slept, she was still beautiful to him. He was starting to realize why elves gave up so much for love, why a broken heart could kill you. Love made you so happy, that no matter what was happening to you, you could still smile.  
  
So much had changed since he had met Nessa. He had matured somewhat, but when love comes you have to mature somehow. You can't be an elfling anymore, and you just grow, whether you chose to or not. You never choose love, love chooses you.  
  
He caressed her soft cheek, wiping away a few strands of stay hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. Sometime during that night, she felt sleep begin to overcome her, and they had lain on his giant bed, alongside the pillows and blankets. There, sometime during the night, she had fallen asleep in his warm embrace.  
  
"Morning," he greeted her.  
  
She pulled the sheets over her eyes, "too early," she mumbled out.  
  
Legolas laughed silently, "too early, it's nearly noon! You're going to sleep your live away, Nessa."  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, "but I'm sleeping next to you, which makes the latter seem more preferable."  
  
He shook his head, "come on, Nessa, someone's bound to notice you missing by now. We mustn't give them the wrong impression about this."  
  
She shook her head and buried herself further into his sheets, "but I thought we didn't care what others thought anymore," she argued, still half- sleeping.  
  
He laughed playfully, "using my own words against me now, are we?"  
  
She mumbled a sort of answer, nothing he could really make out. Legolas smiled, pulling off the sheets from over her head, "come on, what are you going to do, sleep your life away?"  
  
She lifted her head, raising an eyebrow, "yes, yes I am, oh repeater of phrases."  
  
He glared at her playfully, "come on, we have to get you out of here. In all seriousness, my Atar might send someone up soon, and this will not exactly look right in most proper elves eyes."  
  
She grumbled and nodded, "fine, fine, you leave, and I'll head out in a little while. It won't look so suspicious that way."  
  
Legolas smiled, kissing her on the head softly, "alright, I'll see you downstairs then?"  
  
She looked up at him, "can we go to the gardens instead?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled, "it has been so long since I have seen a garden, I miss the scent of flowers every now and again."  
  
He smiled, "sure thing, I'll meet you in the gardens in a couple of minutes." With another quick hug and a kiss, he turned and ran out the door, opening the door just enough to let him through.  
  
She smiled as she watched him go. He seemed so happy, so carefree. Everything that she wanted to be all the time. But her head sometimes got in the way. But she also knew, that everything just seemed right when he held her in his arms. She would forget about her doubts and worries, and just focus on being Nessa.  
  
She turned and walked around his room a little. It was dark the night before, and she really hadn't looked around. All in all, his room wasn't boring, it just didn't look so lived in. She smiled inwardly, he never did seem like the type that would stay cooped up in his room all day. She looked to the desk to her right, he had left out some ink and paper that looked like they hadn't been used in quite sometime.  
  
She frowned a moment, realizing she had neglected to write her brother in quite some time. He always grew worried when she didn't write for long periods of time like this, thought the worst must have happened.  
  
Sitting down, she sighed, grabbing the pen and ink and then a blank sheet, and began to write her brother. She told him of what had happened to her in the past few weeks, about moving into the palace, but mostly about Legolas. About how he read her stories from books, and about his little sister, Ñandelle, and about the party. She smiled as she reminisced about all these beautiful moments. Everything was just so perfect here, that was the one thing she said more then anything else. She repeatedly thanked Narie for telling her of such a place. In this place she had been able to find the one thing she could never find back home, love.  
  
She had to laugh as she thought about this. She never had any intention of ever bothering to find love, but when one comes to you, you best chase after it for all it's worth.  
  
She sighed the letter, folding it into a neat square and enclosing her love for her family with it. With a warm smiled, she pushed the letter into her dress pocket so that she might send it later. Aerandir was going to be proud of her, she knew it.  
  
With a warm sigh, she pushed herself out of the chair and made her way for the doorway. She took one last look around his room, and then made her way out into the hallway.  
  
"Legolas, my son, may I speak with you a moment?" Thranduil stopped his son in the hallway, pulling him aside.  
  
Legolas nodded, "alright, what do you need to speak with me about?"  
  
"Elrond has called for a council in Rivendell. I am afraid I do not have the time to attend, and rather you would go in my place." He looked around him slyly, and added in a whisper, "and I am sure Nessa would like to go home and see her family for a little bit as well."  
  
Legolas smiled brightly, "we do we leave, Atar?"  
  
Thranduil nodded, "tomorrow, at sunrise," he looked around him uneasily for a moment, "but please, be careful my son, there is talk of an evil growing in the east. A nameless fear, they call it. No doubt this is what Elrond's council is attending so, so may I remind you, try not to do anything rash."  
  
Legolas frowned, his Atar may have been changing for the better, but he was still his Atar. Start off with caring for his safety, to reminding him to act princely. Apparently going off on heroic adventures was not something a prince should be spending his time with.  
  
He nodded, "I'll remember that, Atar."  
  
Thranduil nodded, "good, now go and fetch Nessa. Tell her the news, then I would suggest packing. You will have quite an early start tomorrow morning."  
  
"Nessa!" He yelled, running through the gardens, looking for the she-elf. Although, some elves did not quite take a liking to the young prince running around and screaming in a place of solitude.  
  
"Has he no manners!" An elderly she-elf muttered to her friend, "running around and carrying on like that!"  
  
"I've heard he has been mixing around with some she-elf from the villages!" She muttered back, watching the prince keenly, "to think, his Atar must have gone crazy when he heard the news!"  
  
Legolas glared at the two she-elves, hearing the mutters, but just continued on looking for Nessa. He would get back at them later, no doubt Linnende and Nindo would gladly help him in getting his revenge. They always seemed ready for that sort of thing.  
  
"Legolas!" Nessa waved her arms, trying to get him to be a little quieter, "elves are starting to stare!"  
  
With a smile, he picked her up off the ground and whirled her around laughing merrily, "then let them stare, Ness!"  
  
She laughed lightly, "you have gone crazy, Legolas!" She playfully scolded him as he set her down, "what has gotten into you?"  
  
He smiled, "I have great news!"  
  
"And? What is it? Tell me! Or your name will officially become pretty elf boy!" She teased him, smiling brightly.  
  
"Anyways," he playfully glared at her, "my Atar is sending me on a trip."  
  
Nessa frowned, "a trip, for you? What does that have anything to do with me?"  
  
He smiled, "it gets better, you are coming with me!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Rivendell!" He shouted.  
  
Nessa let out a hoot and jumped into his arms, "Rivendell!" She shouted, happily, hugging him tightly, "I get to go back to Rivendell!"  
  
He placed his hand behind her head, stroking it lovingly, "yeah, Rivendell, Ness, Rivendell," he whispered back to her.  
  
By now, all eyes fell on Legolas and Nessa, watching them either amused or disgusted by this public display of affection and the shouting.  
  
"Nessa, everyone is staring again," he smiled, "and this time it was not my fault!"  
  
She smiled, snuggling deeper into his arms, "let them stare, Legolas, just let them stare."  
  
They left the next morning, as planned. Nessa was besides her self with happiness. She would be able to see Aerandir and Narie again, see all her nieces and nephews for the first time in almost a year. She would be able to tell Aerandir all about her time in Mirkwood, instead of sending him just another letter. He would be able to meet Legolas for himself, not just guess by what was written in her letter about him.  
  
Legolas, along with two other guards, Enyd and Manveru, and herself, left on horseback just as the sun began to rise in the sky. The colors seemed much happier to her then they had before, the warm pastels enveloped her in a love and warmth so unlike any other.  
  
She smiled and looked over at Legolas, who rode next to her on his horse. "Thank-you Legolas, thank-you so much," she yelled over to him, smiling brightly.  
  
He smiled back, "no, no, thank-you for coming, Ness."  
  
Enyd and Manveru let out an audible gag as they heard Nessa and Legolas talking in front of them.  
  
"What?" Legolas shouted back at them, "at least I have a she-elf to talk to!" He teased both of them.  
  
They looked at each other, and with a smirk said, "at least we don't talk like that!" Enyd laughed, teasing right back at them.  
  
"Oh, Enyd, you are so wonderful!" Manveru laughed, mocking any pair of young lovers.  
  
"Oh, Manveru, do you really mean that!"  
  
"Oh, yes!"  
  
"Oh, I'm blushing!"  
  
Legolas and Nessa were besides themselves with laughter as they watched Enyd and Manveru talk back and forth.  
  
"What do you say, Leggy? Are they perfect for each other, or what?" Nessa teased.  
  
Legolas laughed musically, "I do agree, they are a perfect match!"  
  
"Hey!" Enyd yelled, "that's not fair!"  
  
"And how so?" Nessa raised an eyebrow, "you can tease, but can you take it?"  
  
He mumbled something inaudible, "that's not true!" He finally came out with after his mumbling.  
  
Manveru laughed, "I'd hate to admit it, my friend, but you never did take friendly teasing well."  
  
"And since when have you called me, 'Leggy'?" Legolas finally asked, thinking back about their conversation.  
  
"Well, 'pretty elf boy' did not seem to fit there, so I had to come up with something new. 'Leggy' just seemed to work."  
  
He glared at her playfully, "thanks."  
  
"You're always welcome!" She smiled, holding back even more laughter.  
  
They had reached Rivendell in four days, because of their somewhat slower pace due to all their bantering. Nessa smiled as she came upon the familiar sight, happy to see it once again. She had left her company to walk around alone for awhile, it had been so long since she had last seen it.  
  
She made her way slowly through the main streets, she would visit Aerandir with Legolas later. She wanted them to meet, the time seemed proper.  
  
"By the Valor! Nessa!"  
  
Nessa whipped around to where the voice came from, there, just feet from her stood her Naneth. Not far beyond her stood the rest of her family, all stunned and confused.  
  
Her Naneth was first to run up to her, "Nessa! Nessa! It has been so long!" She grabbed her daughter and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
Nessa just stood there, unsure of what to do. She kept remembering Aerandir's words, to stay away from their family. Their Atar would try and take her back, he would try and force her to marry Oropher again, he would hit her again.  
  
"What is the matter, Nessa, are you not happy to see your Naneth again? Has that much changed that you won't even say a greeting to me anymore?" Her Naneth tried to look her in the eyes, but she turned away. Tears starting to fill her eyes again, everything was going so well.  
  
"Nessa," the stern voice of her Atar caught her attention, "your Naneth is talking to you, you will look at her."  
  
Nessa kept her eyes closed, still looking away from her family.  
  
"Nessa!" Her father grabbed her face, pulling it towards him harshly, "open your eyes, Nessa!"  
  
She kept them shut. She was not apart of this family anymore. She would not follow their rules anymore.  
  
"I said open your eyes!" He shouted her harsher, slapping her across the cheek. She fell backwards, landing in the street, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Her cheek began to sting again, he was starting to reopen that old scar.  
  
"Get the elflings out of here," he muttered to his wife, "they need not see this."  
  
Nessa looked up at her Atar, a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
Her Naneth did as she was told, grabbing the elflings and pulling them away with some struggle, but eventually winning them over.  
  
"I came searching for you, Nessa, but you were no where to be found," he muttered at her, kneeling down besides her, "where were you, Nessa? What have you been doing this past year?"  
  
She breathed heavily, tears falling down her face, she looked away from him again, refusing to believe this was happening to her again.  
  
He slapped her against the face again, this time taking blood with him, "answer me child!"  
  
She fell backwards again, but still refused to say a word.  
  
He picked her up again, and prepared to slap her, "I said,"  
  
"HEY!" Legolas ran down to Nessa, "get away from her!" He glared at her Atar, grabbing Nessa's shoulders.  
  
"No, no, Legolas, you don't understand, you don't understand," she mumbled in between sobs, standing up on her own.  
  
"Oh is this what you have been doing? Spending time with some elf, even though you said you would choose not to love over your family!"  
  
She glared at her Atar, a sudden rage taking over her, she couldn't stand to stay silent anymore, "no! I never said I chose not to love! I chose not to be forced into a marriage to an elf I hated!"  
  
"I was merely trying to make you happy! That is all, Nessa! I wanted to see my daughter happy!"  
  
"Happy! Is that why you gave me this scar! Is that why you banished me from my home!" Tears were falling down her face, her shoulders where shaking violently, and her voice came to a loss of words.  
  
Legolas put his arm around her, turning her so that she could cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, and walked her away from this pain.  
  
"Nessa! Nessa! Come back here this instant!" He yelled after her, but she wasn't listening. She just cried, like she did that night. She was losing her family all over again.  
  
Well there you have it, the newest installment of my most popular fic to date. Please review!  
  
Updates up sooner then usual! (Brought to you by summer vacay!)  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen 


	13. Fools Rush In

I'm sorry, I just realized that I missed a GAINT chuck of my story when I was updating! I skipped a lot of the text, and I hope that now the story makes little bit more sense, you know, less skipping around?  
  
  
  
They walked for awhile, to nowhere in particular, just around. Nessa seemed so distant to him now; pale as a ghost, and her eyes, her eyes were dark. But he just kept his arm around her, rubbing her back gently in an absent- minded attempt to calm her. It was funny really, he was trying to calm a ghost.  
  
"Legolas," she finally croaked out, "thank-you."  
  
He nodded, "there is so much you haven't told me, Nessa, I've gathered that at least. I guess I'm just starting to understand it all, why you are the way that you are. Why you doubt so much, why you never visited home. I don't even think I have seen you even write so much as a letter back home, I don't know why that didn't strike me as odd before." He talked for the sake of talking, still trying to sort out his thoughts on what had just happened.  
  
She shook her head, "I just don't know anymore," she looked off into the distance, a tear running down her cheek, "I grow up thinking one thing, and then in an instant everything changes! I thought that everything would be okay now. Everything had been going so well, Legolas! I just don't know what to think anymore! What to do! How to act! Nothing makes any sense!"  
  
He stopped her, pulling her into another hug, "shh, Nessa, you don't have to, not right now. What ever happened back there, I'm sure that we will be able to work it out." He pulled her back, smiling, "don't worry so much," he wiped the tears from her eyes, "worrying won't do anything for you."  
  
She pressed her head into his chest again, sobbing. Legolas just stood there, holding her again, trying to calm her. All he knew was that he wanted to get that elf, that elf that caused her so much pain. He was going to make sure he never bothered Nessa again. Never.  
  
"I hate him so much," she managed between sobs, "I hate everything he is, everything that he stands for! Everything he does!"  
  
"Who is he, anyway? Is that the man that gave you that scar" He looked down at her head, picturing that scar on her cheek. The one she never told anyone of. She would just smile when someone spoke of it, and shake her head. Keeping its secret.  
  
She broke away from him, looking down at the ground, "that elf," she paused, biting her lip, and rubbing more tears away form her eyes, "that elf is my Atar!" She yelled, "and his blood flows through my veins. His legacy will live on through my bothers! Legolas! I will never be rid of him! No matter how much I try and forget, I will always remember! Just my looking at my face!" She put her hand over her cheek, feeling the scar. Her fingers touched the blood, the blood that had stained her hands. This was to be her punishment, this constant fear and guilt. Guilt for leaving her family behind. Guilt for forsaking her Atar's rules, and guilt for loving him. Her Atar was right, she left because she chose not to love, but now, now her entire life had been put on hold for one.  
  
One of life's many ironies.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "no, no, you are nothing like that elf. You have compassion, Ness, he, he is cold. The kind of coldness that radiates off an elf so that even when you are near him you feel so afraid," he paused for a moment, "or at least that is what I felt when I was near him."  
  
She nodded, "I just wish I could change him, that I didn't have to live with this." She rubbed her fingers together, her eyes never leaving the blood, "this is far worse then anything else he could possibly do to me."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Nessa," he whispered, grabbing her in his arms, "Nessa, I want to protect you, I want to protect you so much. But, how can I protect you, if you won't let me."  
  
Nessa put her arms around his neck, "I don't mean to run away from you, Legolas, but there are somethings that I must face on my own."  
  
Legolas pulled back out of the embrace, taking her hand in his, rubbing the blood off her fingers and on to the bottom of his palm, "there, now your problem, is mine as well. Your guilt is now shared between us."  
  
"You don't have to do this," she looked down at his palm, "you don't have to live with this you know. You can walk away right now."  
  
He shook his head, "but I want to, Nessa." He smiled lightly, wiping more tears from her eyes, "I promised you that I would protect you, because I wanted to. Because I'm in love with you."  
  
Nessa nodded her head, then leaned it against his shoulder, "I just wish things could be simpler, Legolas."  
  
  
  
It rained hard that night, harder then she ever remembered it raining in Rivendell before. Nessa sat out on a small balcony outside of her room, her legs pulled tightly to her chest and her arms encircling them. Her eyes yearned for the wetness again, but then again she also knew that crying wouldn't make her feel any better. But somehow she wanted to believe that if she could just cry everything would be perfect again. That everything would work out.  
  
Her cheek was bandaged again, Legolas had done that a few hours ago. Then she asked to be alone, for the first time in her time of being she had wanted to be alone. Before, the presence of others would make her feel happier, more secure, but now, now she just wanted to disappear. Fade out of existence, if only just for a brief moment.  
  
Without even knowing it, she had changed so much inside. It took another bleeding cheek, and other thorn into her heart to see it.  
  
She hadn't left this spot since he had left, there was just so many things weighing her down right now. Her once carefully pulled back hair lay in tangles around her face, now plastered down because of the rain. She looked like she had fallen apart, but then again, that is how she felt.  
  
Legolas said that he wanted to protect her, wanted to share the burden with her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to feel this way. If he could handle this pain. He acted so strong, that he could handle anything. And although he was older then her in years, he was still an elfling at heart. Her demons would break him, his spirit would be gone in a matter of time.  
  
And all she heard over and over again in her head was all the elves warnings about getting mixed up with him romantically. They kept saying, just be friends, just be friends, but somehow she had fallen in love with him. She never wanted to go against their advice, but she couldn't deny the fact that she had feelings for the elf. Maybe they came out of loneliness, maybe they came out of rebellion, or maybe she just liked the idea of being in love with him. She didn't care then.  
  
But now, now, she was so lost. He told her that he loved her, and she didn't know what to say back. Her brain screamed at her to say I love you back, but her heart, oh her heart was torn in so many pieces she wasn't even sure if she could ever put it back together the way it was.  
  
With all of her heart, she wanted to get siblings, Enyd, Adan, Anca, Malwa, and Ireth out of that place, so that they could be raised to a better standard. Not her Atar's impossible one. But when she sat there, and he stood over her like that, all she could think about was not looking at him. Not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he had won. That she would give up.  
  
Then after words, when she and Legolas were walking, she realized that not one moment had she thought about Legolas. She thought she was going to die or be taken back home, and not once did she think of him. That is what made her doubt so much now, because if she was truly in love, wouldn't she be thinking of him then? Wouldn't she want to see his face again? Tell him that she loved him?  
  
She just didn't know anymore.  
  
She had to get out of here. She had to talk to someone who would understand what was happening to her. Who would try and help her. She lifted her head up and looked to the overgrown tree besides her balcony. With a heavy push, she lifted herself up and moved towards the tree. Aerandir. Aerandir would help her. He was always there for her, no matter what.  
  
She leaned over the side of the railing, looking down at the ground several feet below her. Then she turned to look into her room, there was still no movement in there. She had Legolas had adjoining rooms, as long as he stayed in his, he would never know.  
  
With that in mind, she shimmied as quietly as possible down off the balcony and on to the tree, trying will all her might not to look down at the ground below her. Branch by branch she climbed down, keeping as firm as a grip as possible on each and every branch.  
  
Within a few painstaking minutes she had reached the bottom, planting her feet on the firm ground below her. Then she took off on a run, running as fast as she could through the rain towards Aerandir's home. Never looking back.  
  
  
  
She beat heavily on Aerandir's door, her body shaking from the cold. She hit it so hard, her knuckles began to bleed, but she kept knocking. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again, and her eyes were lost again. They were darker now, lifeless even.  
  
She hit her palm against the doorway, crying out in frustration. "AERANDIR!" She yelled, her voice tired and cracking, "AERANDIR!" She yelled again, slumping against the doorway in defeat, "Aerandir," she whispered again, somehow hoping he would answer.  
  
The doorway swung open, light cascading onto her from inside the house. Her limp body fell into the small, yet homely house, and she felt her brother's warm hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Nessa," he whispered to her, "I can't help you anymore, Nessa."  
  
She looked over to him, "Aerandir," she whispered, tired and defeated.  
  
He shook his head, "I have a family to think about, Nessa. If Atar finds out that I have been helping you, then," he paused not wanting to finish his sentence, "I gave you all the help I could, and specifically told you to stay as far away from Rivendell." He looked at his sister, wiping the wet hair off her face, "Nessa, you were the one who decided to come here, you're not an elfling anymore, I can't protect you."  
  
"No, no, I need your help, Aerandir, you can't leave me now!" She cried, lifting up her tired body, "you're the only one who can help me!"  
  
He shook his head, "I've done all that I can," he put a hand on her cheek, "I don't agree with Atar's rash actions, but there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Ness. It's time you start taking responsibility for your own actions."  
  
Nessa shook her head, crying. Aerandir pulled her to her feet, and lead her back outside. She just stood there outside of his door, looking at him in disbelief, "no, no, you can't. Please, Aerandir, just hear me out. I need to talk to you."  
  
He shook his head, although it pained him to turn his sister away, "you must figure this one out one your own, Ness."  
  
She shook her head, "but I can't! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"If Atar finds out that I have helped you, gone against him, then I fear what Atar would do not only to myself, but Narie, then he'd find out where you are! Don't you understand? Atar will stop at nothing to get you back, and it does not matter who is in his way!" He shouted at his sister his hand pointing out the door, "I wish it were different," he said a bit softer and warmer, "but it just isn't Nessa."  
  
"Aerandir," she shook her head, "please, don't do this. I need you."  
  
"Go Nessa, you haven't much time. Atar is staying here, don't you understand? Even if he wasn't, I am not sure this outcome would be any different." He looked down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably, loud footsteps were heard walking down the small set of stairs leading to the small loft of his home. He looked at his sister wildly, "run," he whispered.  
  
Her eyes shot wide in fear, looking over Aerandir's shoulder. She turned and ran out into the harsh storm, running with every last breath she had in her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, afraid of what would become of her brother.  
  
.  
  
She could see her Atar's anger now, reflected in the raging storm going on around her. She ran through Rivendell, looking behind her every so often just waiting to see a figure running after her in the night. The heavy rain beat down hard, making her clothes heavy and hard to run in. Her hair flew around her, some sticking to her face.  
  
Her brain worked in overload, thinking of anyone, anyone at all that would help her. Part of her wanted to run back to Legolas, back to that happy illusion, but another part of her still questioned. She needed answers, and running to Legolas wouldn't answer a single one.  
  
Then a thought stuck her, a memory really. Lady Arwen and their sort of friendship, it had been many months, but she hoped, that somehow she would remember as well. The more she thought about it, as her time progressed with Legolas, she began to forget about all the things she used to do. All her mind focused on was herself. Herself and Legolas.  
  
She ran up to where Arwen usually met her all those times, hoping that maybe she would be there this evening. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair stuck to her face, and her clothes clinging to her slender body, she looked exactly how she felt.  
  
"Lady Arwen," she spoke softly, walking around the small chamber, glad to be out of the rain, "Lady Arwen?"  
  
"Are you alright, milady?" A mortal man walked over to her, "why do you wish to see Arwen at such an hour?"  
  
Nessa shook her head, "I need not waste my time explaining, I must see Lady Arwen."  
  
"You know, it is dangerous running around at such an hour, especially on a night like this." The man continued to speak with her, his eyes looked at her in suspicion.  
  
She looked at him annoyed, "I'm sorry that I did not have the convince as to pick which night I would spend running from him. Forgive me for my rudeness." She said sarcastically, "my night has been severe, right now I am on the brink of insanity, I would not think it wise to talk to me like this."  
  
"I'm sorry, milady, I mean not to offend."  
  
"Then if you wouldn't mind," she began to walk away from the mortal man, but again he stepped in her pathway.  
  
"Ah, but you see, milady, it is complicated right now. I cannot just send you to wake a sleeping elf, especially when I do not know who you are or what your intentions might be."  
  
"It is alright, Aragorn, Nessa is an old friend," Arwen walked out into the light, "and how many times must I ask you, just call me Arwen."  
  
Nessa smiled, and ran to her friend, putting her arms around her, "thank the valor," she whispered in between her sobs.  
  
Arwen smiled, rubbing her back slowly, trying to calm the hysteric she-elf down, "shh, Nessa, calm down. Tell me, what would have you running through the night to come and see me?" She pulled her away from herself, putting her hands on Nessa's cheeks, "I have not seen you in such a long time, my friend, I feared the worst when I saw your family again."  
  
Nessa nodded and began to tell her tale to her friend, what had happened the last time she had left Rivendell. About Mirkwood, and then about Legolas.  
  
Arwen listened intently, nodding every so often, but held back her comments. Then Nessa came to what was going through her head right now, her confusion towards her feelings after seeing her Atar again, how her brother turned her away.  
  
Everything was just so confusing, even when she explained it, she wasn't sure if Arwen would understand. But the elder she-elf would just nod with an all knowing sense to her, and Nessa would continue on.  
  
Sometime during the night, Aragorn had left the two she-elves alone. The storm lasted though, but in the early morning it began to break into a soft drizzle.  
  
"Arwen, I don't know what to think anymore. Everything has just," she paused searching for the right word, "changed."  
  
Arwen smiled, "everything must changed with time Nessa, surely you have noticed this. Though, we may not understand it now, everything happens for a reason, do not doubt just yet."  
  
"But don't you see, every time I try and ignore my doubts, they come back with a vengeance!"  
  
"Then maybe the best thing right now for you is space. You cannot have a clear mind unless you are away from all the things that caused your doubt." She sighed looking over at the younger she-elf, "Nessa, you must understand, these problems just don't simply solve themselves in a matter of seconds. They won't just go away. I cannot tell you how you feel about Legolas, all I can tell you is that you need space to sit down and figure this out."  
  
Nessa ran her fingers through her partially dry hair, "what should I tell Legolas?"  
  
"The truth, Nessa. Tell him how you feel, your doubts, everything."  
  
She leaned her head down in her hands, trying to think of the right words to say to him that would make him understand. In her heart she knew that he would probably never understand completely, but she knew she had to try and explain it to him in a way that he could understand.  
  
Arwen put a hand on her friend's back, "go to him, Nessa, do not delay it any further."  
  
"Tell me what, Nessa?" Legolas put his hand on her shoulder, "what is it that troubles you?"  
  
Nessa looked over at Arwen who gave a reassuring nod, "I'll give you some privacy," she smiled walking over to the man. He smiled and took her hand in his, walking out of the small courtyard room. They both seemed so happy, so sure of everything. She had heard rumors that the Evenstar had fallen in love with a mortal ranger, but she had never believed them. And she knew, as she watched them leave, that that was what being in love was like. Never having to doubt.  
  
"How did you get here?" She asked, unsure of how to start things off.  
  
"Aragorn came for me last night, he told me that you were here."  
  
She nodded, "oh," she looked down at the ground, unsure of her words.  
  
"Now," he sat down besides her, resting his hands on hers, "what is it that you wanted to tell me?  
  
Nessa sat in silence for a moment, still unsure of how to start things off. How to make him understand. She finally looked up at him, her blue eyes becoming teary again, "it was just a dream, Legolas, a foolish dream."  
  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He smiled warmly, "you're not making any sense, Ness."  
  
She bit her lip, trying to find the words again, "we rushed things, Legolas, we rushing into things head first. We were so sure that this is what love is like, that we lost all common sense." She paused for a moment, looking at him, "do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
He just stared back at her, "but, I know I am in love with you Nessa, what is there to doubt?"  
  
"Legolas, if we were truly in love, would I have to doubt? Would everyone around us doubt?" She wiped a tear from her eye, trying to keep her composer, "right now, I am not even sure how I feel about you. Maybe they were right. Maybe we were best as friends."  
  
He shook his head, "what is this madness, Nessa? Elves can only love once, how could we get this wrong?"  
  
"How do you know what love is, Legolas? If you have never been in love?" She spoke softly, staring down at her feet again, "it is true, yes, that elves only love once, but it's a pure love. The kind that cannot be broken like that of a mortal's love. The kind where there never was, for one single moment, doubt," she paused for a moment, "or at least that is what I always thought love should be like."  
  
"Nothing is ever perfect, Ness. We have to work things out, even elves doubt."  
  
"Legolas, don't you understand any of what I am saying!" She pulled her hands back, whirling them into the air, "I need time, Legolas! Time to figure things out! I have so many things running through my head right now, and I don't know which thought to listen to anymore!  
  
"In one ear all I hear is everyone saying not to rush into things, not to get involved romantically with a prince! In the other I hear my Atar yelling at me! And my head is saying that I'm in love with you, but my heart is saying no!  
  
"I don't know whether I just liked the thought of being in love, or if I wanted someone out of loneliness, Legolas, I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" She shouted at him, tears flowing dramatically from her eyes.  
  
She stood up, walking away from him, "all I know is that I need time to sort things out," she whispered, "time," she sighed, "away," she closed her eyes, tears falling, "away from you."  
  
Legolas sat in silence behind her, unsure of how to take the news. The rational part of him wanted to nod and agree with this, it was the right thing to do after all. But the irrational part of him, the part that usually took control of his brain, wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He knew he was in love with her, and she had to be in love with him. Things were just never supposed to turn out this way.  
  
"This is because of your Atar, isn't it?" He said coldly, trying to somehow go in between the two extremes.  
  
Nessa shrugged, "I think that's when I really started to realize it," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "that's when I really started to doubt more and more, but this was happening before, Legolas. That was just a breaking point."  
  
He sighed, standing up and walking towards her, but just keeping out of reach of her. He stood there for a moment, in silence, his eyes watery with pain. He swallowed hard, "I wish I could make you change your mind, Ness, I wish you would stay by me."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm sorry this couldn't have ended better."  
  
"What do you mean by 'ended', this is merely a break in which we both go on different journeys, this is not the end."  
  
She stayed silent, not wanting to break his spirit, "I wish you the best, Legolas Greenleaf," she whispered, not even looking at him. She couldn't bring herself to do it, she knew if she looked, she would stay. And staying would make her miserable.  
  
Legolas watched her as she left, praying to the valor that she would just turn around any second and run back to him. But, she kept walking. Walking, her head down, trying to cover up tears, but he knew she was crying. She tired to act so strong, but sometimes she let herself come through.  
  
He lifted his hand up, wiping away the tears from under his eyes. And something inside of him couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. She had brought such happiness to him, and now, now it seemed like he could never be happy like he was. Everything he would compare to the time he spent with her. And he knew things just wouldn't be the same anymore.  
  
Nindo rode in the next day, apparently his Atar wanted Nindo to come and visit Legolas and Nessa, then come back to Mirkwood with a full report. He didn't know when Nessa left, but he just saw her horse gone, her room cleaned, and he just sat there on her bed. Just waiting for the end of the world.  
  
"Legolas!" Nindo rammed his fist on the door, trying to get his friend to answer, "Legolas!" He yelled a bit harsher.  
  
"Go away," he muttered, not wanting to have to tell Nindo all that had happened.  
  
"Legolas, I know what happened, she told me when I saw her on the road. Look, I hate to say it, but this was bound to fail!"  
  
Legolas just sat there in silence, not wanting to listen to his friend.  
  
"Frankly, I am glad it is over! Legolas! You dropped everything for that she-elf! I may have made a few jests when you first met her, but Legolas, I never though you would fly through things so fast! Legolas! Love takes time!"  
  
"Says who? You've never been in love! How would you know!" He shouted back at his friend through the door.  
  
"You've changed Legolas, you used to spend so much time with your younger siblings, now, you haven't seen or talked to any one of them in days! And what about your friends! Linnende and I haven't seen or heard much of you since the party, and even then we only talked to you for a little while!" He sighed heavily, tried of yelling through the door, "what I'm trying to say is that even if you and Nessa were in love, you weren't ready for it yet. You couldn't handle the responsibility that comes with love."  
  
Legolas just sat there, breathing heavily. Then he started doing some thinking, thinking back on the time he had spent with Nessa. Nindo was right, he hadn't even seen his younger siblings since he began courting Nessa. In fact, he had dropped everything to be with her, and she had done the same in return. They rushed in, and just as fast, she rushed out.  
  
Legolas walked over to the door, unlocking it and letting Nindo inside. Both friends just started at each other for a moment, unsure of what words to say.  
  
"Do you think that she'll ever come back?" He finally asked, his voice timid and unsure.  
  
Nindo smiled, "maybe, someday."  
  
Legolas nodded, "then tell my siblings and Atar I send my best wishes, right now, I have some matters that need attending to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I joined a Fellowship, my friend," he smiled, "another rash and impulsive decision, but I think this one might be for the better."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well I'm really that immature, then this should help me grow," he smiled somberly, "then maybe she'll come back."  
  
Nindo patted his friend on the back, "then I shall tell your family just that."  
  
And with the beginning of new things and the ending of the old, Legolas realized that he couldn't be an elfling at heart anymore. No matter how many times he tried to believe that he never really was, he always had that light spirited part of him. But now, now he had to grow. And even though she may have strayed now, he knew she would always find him again.  
  
Even if they did rush in.  
  
  
  
I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears, and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love, let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light  
  
Baby,  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
You're my Angel, come and make it alright  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feelin' inside  
Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love, a dog without a bone  
What can I do, I'm sleepin' in this bed alone  
  
Baby,  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
You're my Angel, come and make it alright  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
  
Baby, baby,  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
You're my Angel, come and make it alright  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
"Angel" by Aerosmith 


End file.
